Weathering the storm
by ScarlettMorgan
Summary: Follow best friends Scarlett Hotchner and Derek Morgan as they go through the ups and downs of her joining the team and finding love. Will they find the love they so desperately need? Will the team accept her since she is Aarons' sister? What happens when a member of the team goes missing? What happens when a case becomes a little to personal for Derek? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

January 2004

Scarletts' POV

I walked into the BAU in hopes of finding my brother and getting started on my first day. The thing with my brother is, our parents were killed in a car accident when I was 3, he had to raise me ever since. I was so excited because not only am I working with my big brother, but, I'm also working with my best friend, Derek Morgan. I walked into the bull pen and saw some agents standing there. I walked over and greeted them.

"Good morning. Could you tell me where I can find Aaron Hotchner?" I asked as one turned towards me.

Just because my brother has worked here for years doesn't mean I know the agents.

"You must be Scarlett, I'm Elle Greenaway. Nice to meet you. Um, he's in his office I think." she said as she pointed up to the door with his name on it.

"ok. Thank you and it was nice to meet you too." I said with a smile and walked up the stairs to his office.

"Knock, knock." I said as I walked in.

"Sissy, hi. Come in, come in." he said as he got up and hugged me.

"So, where do I start?" I asked.

"You are going to start by coming with me to the conference room." he said and we walked out.

"BAU team, conference room now please." he said as we walked passed them and into the room.

"Everyone this is my sister and newest member of the team. Scarlett Hotchner." He said as he looked at everyone.

"Sis, this is Jason Gideon, Elle Greenaway, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, she is our liason for the team. Um, Dr. Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, she is our technical analyst. And you already know Derek." he said.

"I do. It's so nice to meet everyone." I said as I watched their reactions when they found out I was Aarons' sister.

The only ones I knew I wasn't going to have a problem with was Derek, of course, and Elle. The rest I wasn't so sure about.

"Ok, guys, just because she is my sister, does not mean I'm not going to be hard on her when it's needed. So lets' start, we have a bad one in Maryland. 3 bodies were uncovered, all in separate locations." he started.

"Any similarities between them?" I asked.

"The only similarities the local police could find is they are all female around the age of 24. Brown hair and brown eyes." he said.

"Body type?" I asked.

"All skinny." he said.

"Any suspects?" I asked and I could feel everyones' eyes on me.

"None yet, that's why they called us in. We can discuss a prelim profile on the plane. Wheels up in 30." he said and walked out.

"Hey sweetheart. Welcome aboard." Derek said and hugged me.

I winced in pain. I almost forgot, I have a boyfriend. His name is Andrew Irvin. He is 26 and lately he's been well from how I winced, he's been hitting me. I've been good at hiding it from Aaron. If he found out, he'd kill him.

"Scar, you ok?" Derek asked concerned.

"I'm fine D." I said with a smile.

"If you're sure." he said.

"I'm sure. Come on, lets' get our go bags and get to the air strip." I said and walked out.

When I got to the air strip, I pulled out my phone and called Drew while I was walking to the jet.

"Hey babe." he said answering the phone.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to Maryland for a case." I said.

"WHAT! No. You're staying here. I will not allow you to go parading around in another state without me." he said and I flinched.

"Hey sweetie." Derek said walking up to me.

"Hi." I mouthed to him.

"Drew, I have to. It's my job. I promise I will call when I land." I said.

"Whatever Scarlett. Do what you want. You always do." he said coldly.

"Come on babe. Now, you're being selfish. I have to go and catch this guy." I said.

"I said whatever Scarlett." he said and hung the phone up.

"Love you too." I said staring at the phone before putting it back in my pocket.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Come on." I said and we walked up the stairs to the jet.

Dereks' POV

She says everything's fine but I don't believe her for a second. She's got to realize that she's around a team of profilers, herself included. She can't fool herself let alone everyone else. The way she flinched when I hugged her back at the bureau and the way she flinched when she was talking to Drew on the phone. I haven't like that guy since she got with him 2 years ago and I still don't. He better not be hurting her or he'll have me to answer to. I sighed and walked inside the plane and took a spot next to Scar.

Scarletts' POV

I walked in and I could feel everyone staring at me, not saying a word. I looked around and smiled at them. Finally Spencer spoke up.

"So, Scarlett, what do you specialize in?" he asked.

"I am an expert in arson and firearms. I can take a pistol apart and put a completely different barrel on it and have it fire perfectly." I said confidently.

"Wow. Welcome to the team." he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry we've been so rude, it's just we weren't sure how to react with you coming to the team. Being Aarons' sister." Emily said.

"No worries. I just hope no one thinks I'll be getting special treatment because that is something I do not want." I said.

Everyone smiled their approval.

"JJ will you tell the pilot, we're ready?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." she said and walked towards the cockpit.

"Ok, so what have we come up with so far?" Aaron asked as we were discussing the case.

"Well, we've determined that all the victims are eerily similar in description to your sister Hotch." Derek said and scooted closer to me almost protective.

"I know Morgan. I think if you're up to it sis, I may want to use you in a sting." he said.

"Ok." I said with no hesitation.

"Ok?" Derek asked and I could sense the worry in his voice.

"D, I'll be fine." I said patting his face.

"You better be." he said and looked back at the file.

"Derek, I said May. We may not need her. We'll just have to see." Aaron said.

"Ok, anyway, what are the locations that the victims were dumped at?" I asked.

"One was at a hotel, one was at a beach, and the other was under an overpass to the interstate." he said.

"Can we get Garcia to look up the hotel employees and see if anyone has any past convictions for anything that could tell us if he's a possible?" I asked.

"That's not a bad idea sis." he said with a smile and contacted Garcia and had her get started.

"With as many employees as the hotel has, she may not have an answer to us until after we've landed." Aaron said.

"Ok, well hopefully we'll know something before heading to the hotel." I said.

He told everyone where they were to go to get started and he had me go with Derek to the hotel, where one of the vics were found. We got to the hotel and investigated the scene, questions some of the staff. It turns out that each of the victims was a prostitute, the mayor was just to proud to tell us that in the beginning. On the last day, we ended up at the address that Garcia had found off of a reciept from the hotel. We broke down the door, or well Derek broke down the door, ran in and found the unsub upstairs, he charged us to try and get away. I grabbed him and he forced me to the stairs and threw me down them.

"AAHHH!" I screamed out as I toppled down the stairs.

When I hit the bottom, I sat up and the guy punched me in the face twice before Derek and Aaron got to me.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Derek said and punched him repeatedly.

"Derek. Derek! Stop! We need him alive." I said and laughed lightly.

"Fine." he said and ran over to me and knealt down.

"You are banged up pretty good honey. We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out." Derek said and I smiled at the nickname.

"D, I'm fine." I said.

"You are not baby. You have blood running down your face. Your cheek is busted open your arm is cut. You're going." he said and picked me up bridal style.

"D, I can walk." I said.

"I know, I want to carry you." he said and I smiled.

He's such a nice guy. I wish I wasn't such a chicken shit to leave Drew, otherwise, I'd be with him, being kept safe instead of with a man who beats me every chance he gets.


	2. Chapter 2

Dereks' POV

While we were at the hospital, I explained to the nurses and doctors what had happened to her and that I had suspicions that her boyfriend was beating her as well. I asked them to check for old wounds or bruises as well as treating the new ones. They said they would. I paced the waiting room while my girl was back there with the doctors. My girl. Has a nice ring to it. I just wish she could see what that asshole is doing to her. If they do find something, I have to talk to her about it. Hotch said he would deal with the guy if I would stay with his sister. I looked up to see the doctors walking out.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's ok. She has a mild concussion. She is still able to fly though. We had to put steri strips across her cheek and forehead. Other than that, she has no other new bruises." he said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean "new" bruises?" I asked, feeling myself getting more mad each passing second.

"She has about a dozen, maybe more, older bruises that are still healing. They are all over her stomach, legs and upper arms. She has a good size bruise in the middle of her back. It's already yellow around the outside of it, so it didn't happen during the fall. That one has been there for a while." he said.

"Thank you so much doc." I said and he nodded and walked off.

I looked up and saw Scar walking out of the room and smiled at me.

"Hey D. Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Scarlett, when we get home, I really need to talk to you in private." I said.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping you can help me." I said.

"Ok. Yeah when we get home, I just need to make sure it's ok with Drew but it should be." she said and I could sense uncertainty in her voice.

"Ok." I said not wanting to argue.

We got to the station and saw Hotch walk out of the interrogation room.

"Sis. How are you? What did the doc say?" he asked.

"He said I have a mild concussion, I can still fly. But other than that, I just have some cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about." she said.

"Ok, if you're sure." he said.

"I am." she said and hugged her brother.

"Ok, well this guy copped to the murders. So we are done here, time to go home." he said.

"What did you do to him?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Nothing." he said like he was hiding something.

"Uh huh. Why don't I believe you." she said with a smile.

"Fine, I may have roughed him up a bit. I mean come on, someone hurts my family, I make them pay for it. Now come one, lets' go." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and we walked out.

When we got there, I went with Scar to her room and got her go bag and then we went to my room to get mine. I wanted to wait until we got home but, something told me to ask her now.

"Scar, what's up with your back?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, the doctor told me you have a nasty bruise in the middle of your back." I said.

"It must have happened when the unsub attacked me." she said.

"No, the doc said it was yellow around the outer rim of it so it was older. Now, truth time. What's it from?" I asked.

"D, don't worry about it. It's ok." she said.

"Ok? Scar, when I hugged you at the bureau, you flinched. How is that ok?" I asked.

"Derek, I promise you it's nothing. I have it under control." she said.

"Under control? Who's doing this to you?" I asked walking closer to her.

"It's no one." she said.

"Scar, who. is. it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"D, I can't." she said.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked and gently grabbed her arms.

"I can't tell you who it is. If I say anything that person will do worse to me. This person may even try and hurt you or Aaron and I'll be damned if I let that happen. Just let me handle this." she said begging.

"Scar, if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens, you come get me. I can protect you. I can keep you safe and loved." I said and realized what I said and slapped a hand over my mouth and prayed she hadn't heard that last part.

Did I seriously just say love? I mean sure, I've known her for 4 years since her brother started here but still, do I really love her? I mean sure she makes me smile when no one else can and she knows exactly what I like as far as food and drink. Hell for all I know, she may even know what I like in the bedroom. We could always put that to the test. No Derek head out of the gutter, she has a boyfriend. Granted yes I would love nothing more than to beat his face in for how he is treating her, even though she won't say it but who are we kidding, it doesn't take a profiler to figure that out.

"I know D, I will I promise. And we will still talk when we get home." she said.

"You just have to clear with the warden?" I asked seriously but she thought I was joking and started laughing.

"Something like that." she said and we walked out and headed for the air strip.

We boarded the plane and started home. I walked over to the couch and laid down. A few minutes later, I was almost asleep when I glanced up and saw Scarlett standing there looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat up.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could lie next to you and try to sleep?" she asked.

"Of course dollface." I said and lied down and opened my arms for her.

She laid down and it was like she fit perfectly in my arms. Her body molded perfectly against mine. It was as if we were made for each other. I smiled as I felt her breathing even out and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later, we were woke up by the landing gears kicking in.

"Scar, honey wake up, we're landing." I said gently shaking her.

She slowly woke up and smiled up at me. We landed and got off the plane and went back to the bureau. Scarlett grabbed her car keys and started to head towards her car.

"Scar. Remember, try and get away tonight. I want to talk to you." I said and hugged her.

"I will. I'll see you tonight." she said and left.

"Is she ok?" Garcia asked walking up to me.

"Yeah baby girl. She's ok. She's just tired." I said and kissed the side of Garcias' head.

"Do you want to have a movie night?" she asked.

"No, I need to go and talk to Scarlett. Raincheck?" I asked.

"Yeah you go get your girl." she said.

"That obvious huh?" I asked.

"Honey, it doesn't take a profiler to see it." she said and I smiled and walked out of the bureau.

I got in my car and drove home. My dog Clooney met me at the door, I let him outside and walked into my quiet house. I grabbed my phone and called Scarlett.

Scarletts' POV

I left the bureau and went home. When I got home, I turned the light on and saw Drew sitting in the dark, staring at the door.

"Baby, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing sitting in the dark?" I asked and walked up to him.

"Waiting on you to get home. What took you so long? You were gone 4 days Scarlett, 4 days." he said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Drew, but some cases can last quite a few days." I said.

"Quit." he said and walked closer to me.

When he got to me, I saw he looked different. His eyes were bloodshot, his hands were clenched into fists. It was like I was looking at someone I didn't know. My gun was in my bag so I had no means of protection.

"What?" I asked.

"Quit the BAU. I don't like you being gone that long and alone with Derek." he said.

"Is that what this is all about? You don't want me alone with Derek? You're jealous. You're jealous because he's not the type that will hit his woman. He actually appreciates his woman. You're jealous because you can't. All you know is when yours steps out of line, your first instinct is to hit." I said and felt his hand slap me across the face.

"Wouldn't ya know it baby, you're right. Come on, profile me some more." he said.

"You're a classic narcissist." I said and he slapped me hard that time, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Because everytime something good happens to someone else and you get jealous, you get off by causing someone pain, whether it be physical or not. And you take it out on me." I said.

He knealt down next to me and looked at me. He smirked and nodded before standing back up.

"Lets' see." he said and kicked me in the stomach.

I looked over and saw my phone ringing.

"Go ahead pick it up. It's probably your pathetic little boyfriend Morgan." he said and I answered.

"Hello?" I answered trying to mask the pain.

"Scar, honey are you ok?" he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" I said and tried to hide the cry I let out when Drew kicked me in the stomach while I was on the phone with Derek.

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit. Ok bye." I said and hung the phone up.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" he asked teasing.

"He's not my boyfriend and yes I am." I said and walked out to my car.

I got in and started it and put it in gear. I turned and looked at Drew and said "Oh and Drew, I don't have a boyfriend." I said and hit the gas and left.

I looked in the mirror at the marks from his hand. When I came to a stop sign, I lifted my shirt and saw the huge red mark that will form to a bruise on my stomach. What is Derek going to think when he sees that?


	3. Chapter 3

Dereks' POV

I kept pacing the floors, waiting on her to get here. I could hear something in the background while I was talking to her. Then her voice almost sounded pained, like she was enduring another beating. She better not have been. I heard a car pull up and I looked out the window to see her. I smiled and opened the door and walked out. When she got out, I could see her looking in a mirror. I walked closer and saw her face was red.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" I asked as I pulled her in for a hug. I could feel her tense up and decided to ask her about it later.

"Ok. How are you?" she asked when we pulled back.

"I'm good now that you're here. Come on, lets' go inside." I said and placed a hand on her lower back and guided her in the house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What happened to your face? Why is it so red?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I have a tanning bed at home and I was lying in it for a few minutes before coming over here. I guess I was in there too long." she said.

I looked at her for a second and decided to let it go for now. I knew one thing though, there was no way in hell I was letting her go back there tonight.

"So, do you want a drink? I have tea, water, milk, wine, or beer." I said and her head perked up.

"Wine?" she asked.

"Sure coming right up dollface. Wait right there." I said and walked into the kitchen.

I walked to the cellar and picked a bottle of red wine. I got the corkscrew and opened the bottle and poured two glasses. I walked back into the front room just in time to see her wince and grab her stomach.

"Dollface, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok." she said and I let it go for now and handed her her glass.

"Thank you." she said as she took a sip of it.

"You're welcome baby." I said and sat down.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"If it's ok with you." she said and I had to fight the horrified look that was wanting to make itself known.

"Dollface, it's fine. You don't need to ask my permission to do anything." I said and walked to the telelvision and turned on the bounty hunter with Gerald Butler and Jennifer Aniston.

"I love this movie. Drew never lets me watch it." she said and I shook my head and sat down next to her.

I grabbed my glass and sat back on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. After the movie was over, I looked over and saw she was asleep, with her head on my chest and her glass was empty. I slowly took the glass and sat it on the table. I lifted her up and stood up and turned around. I picked her up and took her upstairs to my bedroom and laid her on the bed. Her shirt had pulled it self up to expose her stomach. I started to pull it back down, when I saw the red mark that was forming into a bruise. I felt myself become infuriated. I pulled her shirt down and I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I walked out and back downstairs. I let Clooney out for the last time and cleaned up the kitchen. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid on the couch. I attempted to sleep but all I could think about was my girl upstairs and the beatings that I am now 100% sure she is getting every time she goes home. What I want to know is why? Who would do that to her? I know who, Andrew. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone who will treat her right and like a queen. I laid there for a while longer and finally fell asleep.

Scarletts' POV

The next morning

I woke up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Then it hit me, I was in Dereks' bedroom. I stood up and stretched and then winced in pain. I remembered last night and the beating I endured from Andrew. Sure I broke up with him but it doesn't mean anything. I've done it before and he's threatened my brother. To keep him safe, I've stayed with Andrew. I lifted my shirt and saw the huge bruise on my stomach. I lightly touched it and realized just how painful it is. I walked down stairs and started looking for Derek.

"Derek?" I called out and saw no one.

Clooney came bounding up to me and jumped up on me.

"OOWWW!" I screamed in pain and grabbed my stomach.

Clooney quickly jumped off me and sat down right in front of me and just looked up at me. I looked down at him and smiled at him. I reached down and petted his head.

"It's ok boy, you didn't know. I'm not mad." I said to the dog, which caused him to wag his tail and stand up.

"Where's daddy?" I asked looking around.

I walked into the kitchen and didn't see Derek anywhere. I did see a note on the counter.

"Hey dollface,

I went out for a run, I should be back around 9 or so. Make yourself at home. I want to make you breakfast when I get back.

Love you

Derek."

I smiled at the note and laid it back on the counter. I walked into the front room and sat on the couch and turned the telelvision on. My mind kept flashing back to Derek. How kind he is and how safe I feel around him. I just hope he didn't see my stomach when he took me upstairs last night. I really don't want to go home today. But since Aaron gave us the day off, I kind of need to. If anything to pack my shit and get the hell out of there. I was lost in thought when I heard someone talking to me.

"Dollface." I heard and snapped out of it.

"Hey when did you get back?" I asked looking up at Derek.

"Just now, you didn't even look up when I opened the door." he said with an amused smile.

"I didn't even hear the door." I said and he laughed.

"I would hug you, but, I'm all sweaty. Or is that something you like?" he asked teasing.

"Ok perv. Go take a shower and I'll be here when you get out." I said and he kissed the top of my head and walked upstairs.

A little later, he came walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I got up and walked in after him.

"You ok? You're kind of quiet." I said as I sat down on the counter.

"I'm ok. Are you going back to your place today?" he asked.

"Yeah probably." I said.

"Ok. I'm going with you." he said and I looked up at him.

"Wh-what? Why?" I asked.

"Because dollface, something is going on at that house and I will be damned if I let it continue." he said walking over to me and standing between my legs.

I felt a familiar tingle that I haven't felt in a long time. The need to be taken care of, to be loved, and most importantly to have someone make love to me. That someone is standing directly in front of me. I looked at his chest and then up at his face. He gently caressed the side of my face and then without warning, grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face to him and kissed me very passionately. I couldn't help what was coming over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms snaked around his neck. I moaned into his mouth and then realization hit me. What was I doing? I pulled away quickly and looked at him.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said.

"Dollface, I initiated it. It was just as much me as it was you. Oh and for the record, Andrew has no idea what he's losing." he said and I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"The way he treats you. Dollface, I saw the bruise on your stomach last night, I just didn't want to say anything until you were ready. That's why I'm coming with you today. You are never getting another beating again. You are getting out." he said.

"Oh really? And just where the hell am I supposed to stay? I can't stay with my brother, he doesn't have the room." I said getting frustrated.

"Me. You'll stay with me." he said.

"I can't." I said.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Both?" I said more like a question.

"How about this, you stay with me, JUST until you find you a place. Or until you decide that you do want to stay with me. I'll charge you rent if you like." he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at this.

"Funny. Ok. But what if he's there?" I asked.

"Then you'll have me right there next to you and I promise, I will never let him touch you again." he said and I smiled at him.

"How did you figure it out? That it's Drew that does this to me?" I asked.

"Dollface, I may be a profiler, much like you, but, it doesn't take one to figure out when something like this is happening." he said.

"You are such an amazing man. You are going to make a very lucky woman very happy someday." I said.

Dereks' POV

Yeah someday. You'll be that woman Scarlett. Just as soon as I get you away from the life you are used to and show you a better one.

"I hope so. Now come on. Lets' eat and then get to your place and get your stuff." he said and we sat down to eat.

Part of me hopes that he isn't there when we get there, but, then part of me hopes he is so I can give him the beatings he gave Scarlett. We'll see when we get there I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Dereks' POV

After we ate, I went upstairs and grabbed my gun and walked with Scarlett out to the car. I wasn't about to pull up to her house unarmed when that son of a bitch could possibly be there. We got in and drove off towards her house. When we pulled up, I could see Andrews' vehicle in the drive.

"Shit. He's here." she said and I looked over at her and could see fear etched on her face.

I sighed and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm right here with you baby. He can't hurt you. Where's your gun?" I asked.

"It's still at your place." she said.

"It's gonna be ok. Like I said, I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." I said and she kissed my cheek before we got out.

We walked up to her door and she opened it. When we walked in, Andrew walked out of the kitchen and saw me.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking right at me.

"I'm here with Scar. She's getting her things." I said, looking at him with such rage.

"She's what?" he asked looking over at Scarlett.

"I'm getting my things Drew. I meant what I said last night. I don't have a boyfriend anymore." she said and started to walk to her room.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand wrapped around her arm and back up at him. I instinctively reached for my gun. He even tries to hurt my girl and I will beat the living shit out of him.

"Let me go Drew." she said in a low voice.

"I'll never let you go. You. Are. MINE!" he said, yelling the last part which caused her to jump.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. She continued walking to her room and I could hear her moving around in there. I walked over and grabbed Andrews' shirt collar.

"Lets' talk." I said and dragged him to the couch and sat him down.

"What do you want?" he asked, straightening his shirt.

"I want you to leave her alone and never contact her again." I said staring at him.

He looked up at me and laughed.

"You really think you can protect her from me?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Andrew, I don't think. I know" I said and patted the gun that was holstered to my hip.

"So, it is in your best interest if you leave and never come back. The very next time I hear of you, or catch you trying to contact my girl again and the next visit I pay you, won't be so nice. I have refrained from beating your ass. So far. Don't test it. I don't do the three strikes. The first time, is the only time and then I unleash on you every beating you have ever given her. Are we clear?" I asked getting right in his face.

"You can't touch me." he said, starting to slur his words.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were bloodshot and he wasn't maintaining eye contact with me. He was fidgety and glancing all over the room.

"Dude, you are so high on probably meth if I had to guess that I could touch you and you would fall over. This is what meth does to you, it makes you crazy, paranoid, and then you lose everything you have. Your girl, which you've already lost, your car eventually, your life if you're not careful and your freedom. Dude you are face to face with an FBI agent and trust when I say this, I can arrest you and I should, but I'm gonna give you a chance to leave Virginia and never come back." I said and he looked down.

"You haven't heard the last from me." he said and got up and grabbed his keys and walked, staggeringly, out of the house.

I walked to the door and saw him get in his car and drive away. I walked to her room and walked inside.

"Hey baby." I said and she jumped and turned around.

My eyes got wide and I felt bad for scaring her.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said walking over to her.

"It's ok. I guess with him here, I was just over jumpy. Where is he anyway?" she asked.

"He left. I had a long chat with him and he left. Does he have anything left here?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to get his shit packed up and put out on the front lawn. Then we are going to the landlord and telling them that you are terminating your lease." I said.

"My lease is up anyway. I have until the end of the week to decide if I want to continue living here or not. But, I think me and you are going to go to landlord and tell them we will pack everything up and be out by tomorrow." she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, lets' start. I'll pack his shit and put it on the lawn. Then we need to go the landlord and turn your keys in. I'll go get a uhaul and get your furniture packed up and put in a storage facility until we can decide what to do with it. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect." she said and walked over to me.

I placed my hands on her hips and gently kissed her lips.

"D, I-" she started and I placed a finger on her lips.

"Sssshhhh. I know, I just wanted you to know how I feel. I care about you. A lot. When you're ready, I'll be right here." I said and she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you for understanding." she said.

"Of course." I said and just held her close for a minute.

When we pulled away, we got all of Andrews' shit packed up and put out on the front lawn. We got in the car and went to the landlords house.

"Hey Scarlett, how are you?" her landlord greeted her.

"Ok. I just came to tell you that I'm not going to renew my lease. I have another place to stay so, I'm in the process of getting my things packed. I'll be out by tomorrow." she said.

"Oh ok. What about your boyfriend?" he asked.

"We broke up and I packed his things and they are on the front lawn. If they are still there by the time you show the place, by all means feel free to get rid of it." she said and I smiled and had to supress a laugh.

"Ok. It was nice having you. You were the first tennant that actually paid their rent early." he said.

"It was nice being here. But, I need to make a change." she said and she thanked him.

"Oh your key." she said turning before we walked out.

"Just turn it in once you've finished packing." he said.

"Thank you. Oh and you may want to think about changing the locks. He still has his copy." she said.

"Will do." he said and we left.

"Well that's good." I said as we got in the car.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to me.

"I mean, you can come with me to get the U-haul. I didn't feel good leaving you alone at the house, when he could possibly come back." I said.

"Very true." she said and we headed towards the U-haul rental.

Once we had the truck, we came back to the house and packed up all of her furniture, clothes, appliances and everything. We left and went to the storage facility. When we got there, I stopped and started laughing.

"What?" she asked turning towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Why don't we just take all of this to one of the houses that I restore and store it there instead of paying to store it." I said and she started laughing.

"Makes sense." she said and we went to the house closest to ours.

We unloaded everything and picked what needed to come back to our house. Once all the stops were made, we dropped the U-haul back off and picked up my car and went to the landlords and turned in her key. We drove passed her old house and saw that Andrew had stopped there and was on the phone with someone clearly flipping out because of the house being empty and his shit out on the lawn. We went back home and got started unpacking her things. About 3 hours later, we were done and she was in the kitchen cooking dinner because she insisted. She had fixed us, bbq pork steaks, baked potatoes, corn on the cob. Along with a bottle of wine.

"Dollface, this all looks incredible." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you." she said and I walked behind her and pulled her hair to the side and kissed the side of her neck.

"mmmm, Derek, you need to stop." she said and I stopped.

"I promise you, when I'm ready for another relationship, you'll be the first to know." she said and I smiled and we ate supper before heading up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later

4 a.m.

Dereks' POV

I was sleeping soundly right next to Scar when my ever lovely phone decides to start ringing.

"Morgan." I said groggily.

"Hey hot stuff." I heard and laughed quietly.

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" I asked.

"We got a bad one. Hotch wants everyone at the BAU in an hour with your go bag." she said.

"Ok." I said and hung up.

"Scar, honey wake up." I said gently shaking her awake.

"Go away." she said in a sleepy voice.

I laughed and started trailing light kisses along her shoulder and arm. She finally looked at me and smiled.

"Ya know, I'm not used to being woke up like this." she said and turned on her back.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Gentle. Andrew used to grab me and shake me roughly." she said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about being done roughly anymore. Unless of course you like that sort of thing." I said and laughed.

She shook her head, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"You are impossible." she said and I laughed.

"Oh baby, you haven't seen anything yet." I said and picked her up over my shoulder and carried her to the closet and sat her on her feet.

"What are you gonna tell your mom? About what has been happening to me?" she asked.

"I've actually already talked to her and she's not happy. She said when we get vacation, we are to come to Chicago." I said and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok." she said.

"Now, get dressed baby. Get a go bag ready and then we need to meet at the BAU in an hour." I said and walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I walked out and had my go bag ready and I was ready to go. I looked at the bed and she was dressed, but, she was asleep. I laughed and shook my head. I walked over and grabbed her bag and got a few outfits for her. I got her makeup and brush. Hair ties, everything that I knew she'd need and packed them in her bag. I packed her phone, charger and mine as well. I also grabbed our cuffs, guns, and badges. I took our bags to the car, let clooney out and back in and came back. I went upstairs and picked her up along with her shoes. I carried her to the car and locked the house up and got her buckled in and drove off. I stopped at Mcdonalds and grabbed two iced coffees and then drove towards the bureau. When we arrived, she woke up and looked at me.

"Did you carry me out to the car?" she asked.

"Yep and I also grabbed us a couple of iced coffees." I said and handed her hers.

"Thank you." she said and we got out and walked in the bureau.

"What about my go bag?" she asked and I smiled.

"Packed and ready to go honey." I said and she smiled her greatfulness.

"Good morning my lovlies. Sorry for the early morning call, but we have a bad one. It's in Ohio. Cleveland." Garcia said as we walked in the conference room.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Floyd Mitchell. They were in their homes when someone came in and opened fire. Mrs. Mitchell received two stab wounds, both to the chest, the fatal blow puncturing the lung, causing it to fill with fluid, that's according to the M.E. Mr. Mitchell received, 6 gun shot wounds. The fatal one being to the head." she said.

"Ok, why is the police calling us in?" I asked.

"Because there is one other couple that received the exact same wounds. The woman getting two and the man getting 6. That's not the only similarity between them." she said.

"They are all black men and white women. As well as all physically fit." Scar said.

"Correct my little dark haired vixen." she said and I smiled.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Both of these murders happened just within the last 2 days." Garcia said.

"There's no cooling off period to this guy. Not only that but, they all resemble you and Derek." Emily said, looking at Scar.

"So what do we do?" Scar asked.

"Well, first is we get a profile started. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said.

We all got up and headed for the air strip. Once inside the plane I took a seat and looked at Scar who took the seat next to me. We started looking through the files and realized that Emily was right. They do look like myself and Scar. Creepy.

"Ok so, from the files this could be a sexually frustrated unsub. Since he is only stabbing the female. The 6 gun shots to the male is overkill, which could mean he is making it personal. He could also be a sadistic narcissist. Gets off on inflicting pain on others, envy because maybe they have something he doesn't or can't have. He could also be unable to hold down a job because the houses look kind of expensive." I said.

"But with the stab wounds to only the female, it could mean that they remind him of someone else. He may want to take more time with her. He would also have to be able to overpower them because all the females are young, fit. In their mid 20s'. The male though, he shot 6 times but still he had to have shot him first because that way he's already subdued.." Reid said.

"So, what you're saying is because he shot the male and killed him first, and then takes more time with the female, the female was his target all along." Scar said.

"Exactly." Reid said.

"Plus since they are all pretty well physcially fit, he would have to overpower them. Maybe he surprised them to get the upper hand." Scar said.

"So, we've determined that he is a sadistic narcissist. He's also sexually frustrated. He has to subdue his male victims first to get the object of his desire. We need to see the first crime scene. Ok, Reid, Morgan, Sis go to the first crime scene, see what you can come up with. Myself, Prentiss, Rossi, will go to the second crime scene. See if there are any differences in the two scenes. Gideon, JJ, Elle, go to the police station and set up there, we will regroup in an hour." Hotch said and we landed and went our ways.

When we got to the first scene, we were met with a local officer.

"Hi you must be FBI. I'm officer Greene." he said shaking our hands.

"I'm Agent Morgan, this is Agent Hotchner, and Dr. Reid." I said making the intros.

"Well, lets' get started. This was the first crime scene. Not sure what you're gonna find in here. Forensics has already been through here." he said as we walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"Well sometimes, we can spot things that forensics have missed. We not only profile the unsub but we also profile the scene." I said.

"Unsub?" he asked.

"Unknown subject." I said.

"Ok well, I'll leave you to it." he said and walked out.

"Derek, come here. Look at this." Scar said and I walked over along with Reid.

"The floor is scratched. It almost looks like nail marks. Like the victim tried to crawl away. We need to find out if one of them has wood shavings under their nails. I would say probably the woman. Because over here, where the major blood pool is, that's where the male was, no other blood anywhere else. He had to have dropped right here. The other blood pool is over here, where they said the woman was lying, is right next to the scratch marks." she said.

"Good eye Scar." I said.

I watched her as she walked over to the table where there was broken glass. She turned and looked at us and then looked around before starting to talk.

"I would say he killed the male first by element of surprise. The woman, who was standing over here, heard the shot, turned around and saw the unsub. She tried to run, but was overpowered by the unsub and taken down. That's where he proceeded to stab her." she said walking us through her theory of the kill.

"So, this had to have been his first kill. It's kind of sloppy. I wonder what the second crime scene looks like, if it doesn't have these marks, he's getting better." Reid said.

I took out my phone and called Hotch, who confirmed the scene didn't have the marks, which also tells me, the woman died quicker. He's ramping up to something. If we can figure out when the guy broke into the house, we can figure out how long it took him to kill each victim.

"Does either of these homes have a security camera?" I asked the office as we walked out of the house .

"Yes actually, they do." he said.

"Excellent." I said.

"Do you need a copy of the tapes?" he asked.

"No, we have a tech analyst that can access it." I said and took my phone out.

"Speak and be recognized by your emperoress mortal." Garcia said answering the phone.

"I need you to work some of that magic for me baby girl." I said and told her what I needed.

"Ok. I'll hit ya back when I have something." she said and hung up.

"Ok, lets' go meet Hotch and the rest back at the station." I said and we left.

Once back at the station, we all talked about what happened at the two crime scenes.

"Hey my babies, I have something I think you should see." Garcia said popping up on the computer screen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, the first crime scene, it took the unsub an hour to kill his victims. The second one took around 30 minutes." she said.

"Is that from time of entry to when he got out?" I asked.

"Yes." she said.

"So he's getting quicker with his kills. He is ramping up to something." Scar said.

"But what?" I asked.

"The real object of his anger." Rossi said.

"Yeah but who?" Scar asked.

"Don't know that part yet. We do know that his next kill is gonna be quicker. I would say it would take about 20 minutes." Rossi said.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Well, because if keeps killing, it means he hasn't reached his real target yet. He's going to be getting angrier and angrier." he said.

"So we just need to figure out who the person is he's gonna kill in order to capture him." I said.

"I know who it is." Gideon said and we all looked at him.

"Who?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Dereks' POV

"Who?" Scar asked.

"You my dear." Gideon said.

I looked over at Scar and I could see the shocked look on her face. I walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Baby, talk to me. What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Baby?" JJ asked.

"So? We're not dating, it's just a nickname." I said.

"Derek, you're sure it's just a nickname?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said hoping they would believe me.

"Uh huh." she said not believing me.

"It's just, this person is from Ohio and he's killing white women and black men couples. His next target is me. Derek, it's Andrew." she said and everything started making sense.

"Yeah but Gideon how do you know it's her, this guy's after?" I asked.

"This." he said and handed me a note.

"BAU Team,

I hope you're having fun on this wild goose chase with me. I know I am. So my question to you all is, are you going to be able to keep Scarlett safe and find me in time before I find her. She will pay for what she did to me. Her and her little pussy of a boyfriend Derek Morgan. Good luck finding me.

Andrew"

"When did he send this?" Hotch asked.

"A few minutes before everyone walked in. The receptionist gave it to me." Gideon said.

"Did they say who delivered it?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"He ends it with his name. He's bold and very confident. Well she knows his last name so she'll know where to find him." I said, pulling her closer to me.

"Morgan, it's not that easy, I knew his last name too and had Garcia do a check on him and he owns nothing. No phone in his name, no car, credit card, job, house, nothing that gives us an address." Rossi said.

"I know where he is, but we have to go to Massillion." she said and got out of my grasp and walked out.

Scarletts' POV

I got in the car and grabbed my phone out and scrolled through my contacts until I found Bethanys' number. I contemplated dialing it, until the car door opened and Derek slid in next to me.

"So, are you ready to do this?" he asked, closing the door and I shook my head.

"No, but we have to anyway." I said and kept looking down at my phone.

"Don't call her, if he is there, she may tip him off and we could lose him." he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Come here baby." he said and pulled me to him.

"I'm scared Derek." I said in a whisper once Aaron and Rossi got in.

"What are you scared about?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm scared that if he's there, he'll hurt me again. Ya know I can take down an unsub any day of the week just fine and not be scared but he scares me." I said.

"I'm right here with you. He's not gonna hurt you again." he said.

They punched the address in the gps that I gave them and then Aaron turned towards me.

"Sis talk to me. What did he do to you?" Aaron said before we left.

I sat up and took a deep breath. I could feel Dereks' hand on my back and I looked at Aarons' face and I started crying.

"H-He would punch m-me in f-face all the time. He would ki-kick me in st-stomach. He used to r-rape me." I said as the tears rolled down my face.

"WHAT!" I heard Derek yell and I turned to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I was scared he would h-hurt me some more." I said trying to calm myself down.

Aaron got out of the suv and opened the back door. He climbed in and pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.

"I love you. I love you so much sissy. No matter what, I will Never let him hurt you again." he said and kissed the top of my head and got out and got back in behind the wheel.

"I love you too bubba." I said as he pulled out of the station and started towards Massillion.

I looked at Derek who was being awfully quiet.

"Derek, please say something." I said begging.

"Just if he touches you, I will not be responsible for what I do to him." he said and I laughed a little.

I laid against him and rode the rest of the way in silence. We stopped a block away and put our vests on. When we arrived at the address, we got out.

"Listen to me sis, when we get to the door, keep yourself between me, Derek and Rossi. The rest will be here in a few minutes." Aaron said.

We got to the door and knocked. Bethany opened it and smiled when she saw me.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is Mr. Irvin here?" Aaron asked ignoring the question directed at me.

"Yes he is." she said.

"Who are you to him?" he asked.

"I'm his wife. We just got married 3 days ago when he got back from vacation." she said and I lost it. Before they could stop me, I stepped in front of Aaron and went off.

"HIS WIFE?! What vacation did he tell you he went on? Because for the last year and a half, he's been living in Virginia with me." I said.

"Scarlett, stop." Aaron said looking at me.

"That's not possible sweetheart. He told me he left you a year and a half ago when he went to see you in Virginia. He then went to London to start a company and we are preparing to move there." she said.

"You are a sad, strange, stupid woman. You honestly believe that he has the smarts enough to go all the way to London and start a company? What's the companys' name? Huh? Has he ever hit you? Kicked you in the stomach? Raped you? You do know that the 2 couples murdered in Cleveland was his work? The only reason they died is because he's ramping up to ME! Now where the hell is he?" I flipped out and yelled at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, but you do know if you say you don't know anything and I find out different, we can arrest and charge you with an accessory. Harbouring a criminal is a federal offense." I said.

"Fine. Come in." she said and stepped back.

They all walked in after her and I started to walk in, when I was grabbed from behind. A hand was clamped over my mouth. All I could get out was a muffled cry. He drug me to the storm cellar in the back of the house and walked down. He turned and locked it behind us. When he turned back around, I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I took my gun out and pointed it at him.

"Get up! Get up!" I screamed at him.

"What's the matter? I'm armed so you can't hurt me? What is it? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I said screaming, scared to death and pissed all at the same time.

"Shut up." he said and threw a brick at me, hitting me square in the head, causing me to drop my gun.

The hot stinging feeling from the brick was too much and I closed my eyes, trying to force the pain to go away. When it didn't work, I had no choice but to open my eyes. I could barely see him as he scrambled over and grabbed my gun and aimed it at me. Even though my vision was still really blurry, I could still see him aiming the gun at me. I froze and raised my hands.

"What's the matter bitch? Can't scream at me unless you have your gun?" he said and pistol whipped the side of my head.

I could feel the warm liquid rolling down my face and spatter on the ground. I looked down and saw that it was my blood.

"Just put the gun down Andrew." I said calmly.

"Why? Why should I do that? So you can arrest me? No, you won't be arresting me, you'll be dead before you get the chance." he said and fired the gun, shooting me in the arm.

"AAHH!" I screamed out in pain and gripped my arm.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid, you may have your vest on, but I can still shoot you and cause pain." he said and shot again, this time hitting me in the leg.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed and he raced over to me and hit me in the head with the grip of the pistol causing me to black out.

Dereks' POV

We were talking to Bethany and explaining everything that has happened and how much of a danger he is to her when we heard what sounded like Scar scream.

"Where is Scarlett? I thought she was right behind me." Aaron said and I ran out the door and around back.

The only thing racing through my mind was, I promised her I would never let him hurt her. I saw a storm cellar and pulled on it find it locked. I took my gun out and fired a shot at the lock. I opened the cellar and ran down the stairs to see Scar on the ground out cold and Andrew standing above her with a gun pointed at her head. That scene made me realize that I love her more than anything. That I'm in love with her and I think I have been for quite some time now. Andrew looked up at us and pulled Scar up and put his arm around her and held her own gun to her head.

"Come any closer and I put a bullet in her." he said.

"Wh-What's going on?" Scar asked as she opened her eyes.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok." I said looking at her.

She looked over and saw Andrew had her own gun pointed at her temple. She whipped her head back to me and I could see the tears in her eyes. Those tear filled eyes looked like they were asking me why I had let him hurt her. It killed me to see that look in her eyes.

"I swear, one more step and you'll be picking her brain up off the floor." he said.

"You do and I pull my trigger, killing you where you stand. Now put the gun down. NOW!" I said, aiming the gun higher at him.

"No." he said and looked back at Scarlett, who had tears rolling down her face and breathing fast.

I saw his finger reach for the trigger and looked at Scar.

"Derek." She said with fear in her voice.

Without thinking, I put two bullets in him. All non lethal of course. He dropped and Rossi ran over and cuffed him while myself and Aaron ran to Scarletts' side to make sure she was ok.

"Come on baby, look at me." I said and she looked up at me with heavy eyes.

I looked down at her leg and she was losing blood very quickly. I think it hit the main vein on her leg.

"Baby, keep your eyes open." I said cradling her head.

"Let me go." she said and I shook my head.

"Come on baby girl. I love you please keep your eyes open." I said and she looked up at me.

"Y-You l-love me?" she asked.

"Yes I do. Very much." I said as I held her in my arms.

"I-I l-love y-you to-too." she said and then passed out.

"Baby. Scarlett!" I screamed and started gently shaking her to try and get her to wake up.

I could feel the hot tears form in my eyes as I was trying desperately to get her to wake up. The ambulance finally came and got her. The rest of the team showed up and we explained what had happened. Myself and Aaron rode with her to the hospital. Once we were there, she was taken back to surgery to get the bullets out of her. The bullet wound to her leg, made her lose a lot of blood. That was the worst one. Myself and Aaron paced the waiting room and I looked up as the rest of the team raced in.

"How is she?" JJ asked.

Her and JJ have gotten really close since she started at the BAU.

"She's in surgery right now." I said and her eyes widened.

"What? Why?" she asked tearing up.

"JJ calm down, they just have to get the bullets out of her." I said panicking myself.

Yeah calm down. Just breathe Derek. The doctor is going to come out and tell you that everything is ok. I hope she's ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Dereks' POV

I looked up and saw them bringing Andrew in on a gurney and Bethany following closely behind. She saw me and walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"How dare you. You shot my husband. Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Why would I do that? Because he shot, tortured and beat the woman that I love. That's why. And if I were you, I'd back the fuck off right now because how I'm feeling I could snap. She dies and I'll make sure personally that he never sees the light of day again." I said looking at her with such anger and rage in my eyes.

She said nothing and just backed off and went to the other side of the waiting room. A few moments later, the doctor came out.

"Scarlett Hotchner?" he asked looking down at his chart.

"Yes." we all said.

"You're all family?" he asked surprised.

"I'm her brother." Aaron said, walking towards the front of us.

"Well my name is doctor Williamson, I am the one that operated on your sister." he said.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's ok. She lost quite a bit of blood, so she is in her own room and we are hooking her to a blood bag. She'll probably need a couple of them. She's also hooked to another IV that is feeding her meds to prevent any infection. We also have her hooked up to oximeter. This way we can track her heart rate, and blood pressure as we replace the blood lost. She'll be here overnight and then if all goes well, we'll release her in the morning." he said.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Sure but just don't startle her. She is sleeping." he said and led us back to her room.

Myself and Aaron walked in first and we each took a seat on either side of the bed. I gently ran my fingers across her face and moved some hair out of her face. The rest of the team walked in and looked at her.

"She's going to be ok." Reid said as he comforted JJ who had tears rolling down her face.

"I know, it's just she's my best friend and I can't lose her." she said sniffling.

"You're my best friend too JJ." We heard a hoarse voice and looked at her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"Baby." I said in a whisper and kissed her forehead.

"You missed." she said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You missed. When you figure it out. Then correct it." she said with a small smile.

"In a hospital bed with a blood bag being pumped into you and you still joke around." I said laughing.

"JJ. Come here." she said and JJ walked closer to her.

"Yeah?" she asked with tears still rolling down her face.

Scarlett said nothing and just reached out and hugged JJ. JJ hugged her back even tighter until I heard Scarlett wince.

"ssss." she hissed in pain and JJ pulled back.

"I'm sorry." she said and Scar shook her head.

"No worries." she said and the licked her lips.

"Well, now that I know you're ok, we are going to head back to the hotel and try and get some sleep. You do the same and we will see you in the morning." JJ said and lightly hugged Scar and walked out with Reid and everyone else.

"Scar. I think I figured it out." I said after everyone left.

"It's about time." I heard her say.

I laughed and leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I placed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she said.

"This isn't exactly the most romantic place to do this but, Scarlett, will you be my girl?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes." she said and I kissed her again.

"Sissy?" Hotch said, walking in the room and she turned to him.

"Yeah bubba?" she asked.

"You've got yourself a good one this time. Don't let him go." he said and kissed her nose.

"I won't." she said.

"Wait, how did you...?" I asked.

"I was walking back to the room because I forgot to give her a hug when I heard you ask her. I'm not mad, I'm happy." he said and smiled.

"Thanks Hotch." I said.

He walked over and gently hugged her and then a nurse walked in.

"Ok, guys. Federal agents or not, she needs her rest. She may have one of you stay with her." she said.

"Derek, you stay with her." Hotch said and I smiled.

He walked out and went back to the hotel. Later, a nurse came in and took out her IV that fed the blood to her. I laid on the couch and looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Figuring out how I'm supposed to sleep on this thing." I said with a laugh.

"You're not. You're sleeping up here with me." she said.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"You won't. Now get up here." she said and scooted over.

I got up and walked over to her. I laid down on the bed and pulled her into my arms and fell asleep.

The next morning

Scarletts' POV

I woke up and looked over at my sleeping boyfriend. Wow, I can't believe I have another boyfriend. This one at least won't torture me. I said I was going to wait a while but he makes me feel safe and loved. Yes I carry a gun, but still, I need to feel safe regardless and he makes me feel that. I looked at him and his head was on the pillow and he had an arm across my stomach. I heard the door open and looked over at it to see Bethany walk in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly so as not to wake Derek up.

She looked like she had been bawling all night.

"My husband died last night." she said and the doctor walked in.

"Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Ok. I'm alive that's something." I said and I felt a movement next to me. Derek had woken up.

"Doc did Andrew Irvin die last night?" I asked.

"Unfortunately he did. It wasn't because of the gun shots though, he overdosed on meth and bath salts." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Well if you are ready, just sign these papers and you are free to go." he said and handed me the papers.

Once I had them signed, I handed them back to the doctor. He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oh, that's all you have to say?" Bethany asked.

"Bethany what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry he died? I am but you've got to realize this wasn't my fault. This was all on him. He took the drugs that killed him." I said.

"Yes but you forced him to." she said.

"How? I didn't hold a gun to his head and make him take those. He's the one that tortured me, beat me, raped me, and nearly killed me." I said.

"Whatever bitch. I'm done with you." she said and walked out. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You ok?" Derek asked and rubbed my arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" I asked and kissed him.

"Good. I have my beautiful girlfriend next to me. I'm completely in love with her and I'm gonna prove to her everyday that I love her and will never let anyone else hurt her." he said.

"Good. Lets' go home." I said and stood up.

"You can walk even with the stitches?" he asked.

"It's at the point on my leg that doesn't stretch a lot. So I can pretty well do what I want even with the stitches." I said.

"We may have to test that theory." he said raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head and laughed and we walked out and went and met the rest of the team at the air strip. Everyone asked how I was doing. I loved that my team was really worried about me. I didn't like it that they had a reason to worry though.

Once we got back to the bureau, everyone had gone home and Derek still had the files to enter into the computer from this case. While he was doing that, I walked in and leaned against the doorway and smiled at him.

"Hey sexy." I said, biting my lip and watching him.

"Hey yourself. What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home." he said and I walked to the desk and sat on the edge of it.

"I didn't want to leave you here by yourself. Plus I could help you." I said.

"Help me how? There's only one computer." he said and I laughed.

I hopped off the desk and ran my hand down his chest.

"That wasn't the help I was talking." I whispered in his ear and got down on my knees.


	8. Chapter 8

Dereks' POV

"What are you doing?" I asked with a knowing smirk.

She said nothing and scooted as far under the desk as she was comfortable and started stroking my dick with her hand.

"mmmmmm. God baby." I said and sighed.

"Feel good?" She asked.

"You have no idea." I said and bit my lip.

"Well then, I'm gonna make you feel so good." she said and I got hard just thinking about her lips wrapped tightly around my dick.

"Hey hot stuff." I heard and shot my head up towards the door.

"Hey baby girl." I said, trying to control my breathing as Scar had fished my dick out of my pants and licked the tip.

"I'm heading out. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"mmmm Yeah." I said and she laughed.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have to finish." I said and heard Scar giggle lightly.

"Have you seen Scarlett?" She asked.

"She had to run to the bathroommmmmm. She's gonna ssssstay and help me finish." I said, slowly losing control of my moans.

"Oooookkkkkk. Well good night." she said and left.

"FUCK! Baby, just get your mouth on me before I blow." I said, tangling my hands in her hair.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked and looked up at me.

"Yes. OH god yes." I said as her mouth slowly wrapped around my dick.

I jerked at her touch and she started bobbing her head up and down. I slid my chair back and watched as my entire dick disappeared inside her mouth. She stopped at the base and held me there. I could feel her moan and the vibrations sent pleasure coarsing through me.

"Damn baby. Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"No, I actually have no gag reflex." she said when she pulled off and I bit my lip.

"Just please hurry and finish me off so we can go home and I can repay the favor." I said and she engulfed my dick with her mouth.

She gave me a few more deep throated sucks before I felt the familiar tightening and finally I blew. I tried to muffle my cries of pleasure but that wasn't working.

"OH GOD! Gonna cum. Gonna cum." I said starting to thrust up into her mouth.

"FUCKKKKKK!" I came hard and she swallowed every drop.

She stood up and wiped the corners of her mouth and then licked her fingers. I came so hard, it took a few seconds before I could regain composure enough to stand up and fix my pants. I looked at her and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I thought you wanted to wait." I said still breathing hard.

"I did, but you have been patient with me and shown me great love and support and that made me realize that I don't need to wait. I have you." she said and I kissed her.

"Lets' go home and I'll show what it feels like to have a man love you the way you should be loved." I said and we left.

When we got home, I walked with her up to our door and unlocked it. We walked in and I kicked the door shut and grabbed her. I picked her up and pinned her against the door. I started kissing her neck and shoulders. I could feel her wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked her over to the couch and laid her down. I smiled down at her and then slowly, making sure not to pop the stitches, slid her skirt off. I looked at the stitches on her leg and gently traced my finger around the edge of them. I leaned down gave the outside of the wound, gentle, light kisses. I cupped her pussy and slowly rubbed her through the thong. She started girating her hips against my hand and lightly moaning.

I hooked a finger in her thong and slid it off. Then I placed her legs over my shoulders and leaned down and blew on her clit, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Shit Derek." she said moaning.

I smiled and leaned in and gave her one long lick causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"OOOHHH Fuck Derek." She said grabbing my head and holding me there.

I smiled again and started licking her clit. Once she was nice and wet, I slid a finger inside her and started fucking her while sucking on her clit. I slid my middle finger and my ring finger inside her and sat up. I placed one of her legs over mine and started fucking her hard and fast.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck baby. Oh my god. Yesssss. Oh god I'm gonna cum." she said, moving her hips.

I had to wrap my other arm around her waist to hold her still as I continued my assault on her pussy. After a few minutes she came so hard, she squirted.

"Damn baby, I didn't know you were a squirter." I said and watched as she let wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure take her body over.

"I didn't either." she said shaky and laughed.

"Lets' see if I can make you do that again." I said and stripped both us completely naked.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slid my dick inside her.

"God you feel so good. So tight baby. OH!" I said and started slowly thrusting.

"Oh god Derek, you feel amazing. You're so big baby." she said as she started meeting my thrusts.

I started thrusting faster and harder. A few minutes later, I felt my dick tightening and pulsing. I needed to cum badly.

"Oh shit baby, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum." I said warning her.

"Cum inside me baby." she said moaning.

"OH FUCKKKKKK!" I screamed out and came inside of her.

"Shit DEREKKKK!" she screamed and I could feel her juices coat my dick.

I collapsed on top of her and we laid that way listening to each other breathe. The second I realized she had stitches in her shoulder and her leg, I jumped up and started panicking.

"Oh god baby. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" I said and she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked which apparently she found hilarious because she started laughing harder.

"I'm fine baby. My stitches are fine. Nothing to be worried about ok? I promise. Now come on, lets' go upstairs and get showered and changed and get to bed. Ok?" she asked and stood up.

We got ready for bed and laid down. I pulled her to me and I eventually fell asleep with her in my arms.

Scarletts' POV

I laid there listening to him breathe and his heart beating. I smiled thinking about everything that just unfolded downstairs. I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up in bed alone. I sat up and looked around. No Derek. I stood up and saw a single rose and a note on the table. I smiled and picked the rose up and smelled it. I picked the note up and it read:

"Hey dollface,

Went on a run. Yes I do this everyday. When I get back, we have to head to the bureau. I'll see you in a bit.

I love you

Your man :)"

I laughed at the note and laid it back down. I walked to the closet and pulled out an outfit. A white shirt, black pants, black jacket, and black heeled boots. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed and did my hair and makeup. My hair, I pinned part way back and left soft curls to frame my face. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Derek walking in with a water bottle.

"Hey baby." he said and kissed my lips.

"Hey yourself. Now go get showered and dressed so we can go." I said and sat on the bed to put my earrings and shoes on.

"Ok, oh you look beautiful." he said and I smiled.

I grabbed my gun and got it positioned on my hip. I attached my cuffs behind me. I attached my SSA ID to my shirt and placed my badge inside my purse.

Dereks' POV

I can't believe how incredibly delicious she looked when I walked in. It took everything I had not to rip her clothes off and take her right there. I got in the shower and got myself cleaned up. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the closet and started looking for an outfit. I stopped when I heard a whistle.

"Hey sexy boy." she said walking up to me.

I turned around and saw her standing right in front of me.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. I smiled and kissed her lips.

"You know, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You look incredibly sexy with a gun attached to your side." I said and she smiled.

"You do too." she said and laid her hands on my chest.

I smiled and shook my head. I kissed her lips again.

"Now, go sit down, I need to get dressed." I said and patted her ass.

"Fine, spoil sport." she said with a laugh and sat back on the bed.

"How's your leg and arm feeling this morning?" I asked her.

"Ok, they are really sore. No, it's not from last night so don't even think it. It's just normal for stitches to hurt. I took some tylenol so it should be ok." she said and I smiled to myself because I was just thinking it could have been from last night.

I laughed and picked an outfit. Once I was dressed, I sprayed myself with aqua di joe cologne. I walked over to Scar and held my hand out for her to take. She took my hand and we walked downstairs and out of the house. We got in the car and left for the bureau. Not before stopping for coffee though. We walked up to the doors of the bureau and had to take our gun off to walk through the metal detector. Once we were through, we went up to the 6th floor, BAU floor. We walked in hand in hand and saw everyones' eyes on us. They all had smiles on their faces so hopefully that's a good thing.

"You two look so cute together." Garcia said walking up to us.

"Thanks baby girl." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Ok guys, unfortunately no case today, at least right now anyway. So a good time to get the files transferred to the computers. Sis, could I see you in my office?" Hotch asked after talking to us.

"Sure." she said and then quickly kissed me before walking up the stairs to her brothers' office.

Scarletts' POV

"What's up bub?" I asked when we were inside his office.

"Have a seat." he said as he sat behind his desk.

"Ok." I said as I sat in one of the chairs.

"As you know, the bureau has a rule of no interoffice relations." he started and I knew where this was heading.

"Ok." I said and sighed.

"With that being said, Section Chief Strauss said to just keep your personal and professional lives separate. No constant kissing or anything. She said you two may act like a couple when time permits but, when on a case, act professional. You do that anyway so we have nothing to worry about." he said and smiled at me.

"She said that?" I asked.

"Yep. Well that and she also said, It's about time." he said and laughed.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Well, that was it, just go get your files in order and transferred to the computer, then it should be time to go home." he said.

"Ok. Thanks bub." I said.

"You're welcome sis. So how's your leg and arm?" he asked.

"Sore but other than that, ok." I said.

"Good, well until you get the stitches out, it's light duty for you. So with that being said, you'll be with JJ inside the office fielding media while we are on cases." he said.

"Ok. Thanks bub." I said.

"You are welcome sweetheart." he said and I walked out of his office and walked down the stairs to my cubicle.

"Where's Derek?" I asked Spencer when I saw him.

"He's up stairs in his office." he said.

"Thanks." I said and started towards his office.

"Hey, is everything ok with your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said and walked up the stairs and towards Dereks' office.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarletts' POV

As I was heading towards Dereks' office, I saw Chief Strauss walking towards me. She saw me and smiled.

"Agent Hotchner. How are you today?" she asked stopping to talk.

"Doing well. How are you ma'am?" I asked.

"I'm well as well. How is your leg and arm?" she asked with concern etched across her face.

"I'm ok ma'am. They are sore but I took tylenol so I should be ok." I said.

"Ok, until the stitches come out, no field work. You'll stay in the office with JJ and control the media." she said.

"Yes ma'am. Aaron has told me as well." I said.

"Good. Oh and Scarlett?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"You can call me Erin." she said with a smile.

"Yes ma-I mean Erin." I said with a slight laugh.

"Going to see Agent Morgan?" she asked with a smile.

"I am." I said returning the smile.

"Well, I will leave you to it. Have a good day." she said.

"You too." I said and walked to his office.

"Hey baby." I said walking in.

"Hey. What did Hotch want?" he asked, looking up at me and then back down at the files he was going though.

"Just to tell me that Erin said it was about time we got together and to separate our personal and professional lives, which we already do, so we have nothing to worry about." I said.

"Good. Come here." he said and I smiled and walked over to his desk.

He rolled his chair away from his desk and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you baby." he said.

I leaned down and kissed his lips and said "I love you too."

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

I got a confused expression on my face and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Andrew." he said.

"Baby, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Scar, you were with him for 2 years. It's ok to miss him." he said and I got off his lap and turned to face him.

I knealt down in front of him and placed my hands on his knees.

"Baby, you have to know that the first 6 months of our relationship was great. Then he started distancing himself from me and that's when things went south. Baby, until I finally left him, I endured a year and a half of constant beatings and degradings. He made me question whether or not I wanted to work here. He made question if I was going to be a good enough profiler to earn the respect from everyone. Babe, he made me question every move I have made in the last year and a half." I said and looked up at him.

"So you don't miss him?" he asked.

"I miss the person that he WAS before. Before the first 6 months were over. I don't miss the person that died in the hospital that day." I said.

"I wasn't meaning you did. I was just wondering." he said.

I stood up and sat back on his lap. I positioned myself in his lap to where I was facing him. I looked at him, cupped his face. I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love YOU. I've loved you even before I left Andrew." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Ya know, for someone who acts like such a badass on a case, when it comes to me, you're acting so scared." I said.

"It's not an act. Baby, I'm scared of losing of you." he said and gripped me tight.

"You won't. Now, lets' go home." I said and stood up.

We left and went back home.

2 weeks later

I woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to the doctors. I was getting my stitches out. I walked over and leaned over the sink. The most uneasy feeling washed over me. It felt like something was going to happen or was happening. Then a horrid taste came into my mouth and I no more got to the toilet, that I think I threw everything that was in my stomach up. Afterwards, I sat down and leaned my head against the cold porcelain of the toilet. I stayed there for a few minutes before getting up and brushing my teeth. I walked out and got dressed. Derek had already left for the bureau and I was going to go there after the hospital. I left and went to my doctors office.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." Dr. Kearney said.

"Hi doc. How are you?" I asked.

"Well. And yourself?" he asked.

"Ok. Ready to get my stitches out." I said and we walked to the back.

"Ok, just some routine questions. Everything been regular lately?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Menstrual cycle? When was your last one?" he asked.

"The 12th of last month." I said.

"Agent, it's the 26th. You're late." he said and my face dropped.

"Oh my God." I said wide eyed.

"Ok, first, lets' get these stitches out and then we will sort the other issue out." he said and got the stitches out of my arm and leg.

"Ok, I'm not a gyenocologist but, lets' get some blood work done and we will see from there." he said and took a couple vials.

"How long before you know something?" I asked.

"Give me about 4 hours. I will call you and let you know the results." he said.

"Ok. Thank you." I said and stood up.

"Just a few more questions. Have you been vomitting lately? For no apparent reason. Any mood swings?" he asked.

"I vomitted this morning." I said.

"Ok, well that is all. I will call you." he said and I left and made my way to the bureau.

When I got there, I walked in and went to Aarons' office.

"Come in." he said and I walked in.

"Hey sis. Where's Derek?" he asked and I got confused.

"He was already gone this morning when I woke up." I said.

"Oh well, he may have stopped before coming in." he said and I sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing my face.

"I went and got my stitches out this morning." I said.

"Really? Awesome. So what's the problem?" he asked.

"It's just, I'm 2 weeks late." I said.

"Late for what?" he asked and I started laughing and shook my head.

"Think about it bub. What would you do if Haley told you she was late?" I asked and saw him think for a second and then his eyes got huge.

"Oh my God." he said and I nodded my head.

"So what are they gonna do?" he asked.

"They took some blood and I should hear back from them in about 3 hours now." I said.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Very. I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to be pregnant, it's just, this job is very dangerous." I said.

"I know but you know I would figure something out for you to do. You could help JJ with the media." he said.

"True. Bub, do you think I would make a good mother?" I asked.

He looked at me and stood up. He walked around his desk and came over to me. He pulled me up and into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and just held me for a moment before speaking.

"Sis, I think you would make an excellent mother. I know I would make an excellent uncle." he said and I started laughing.

"What I'm serious." he said with laughter in his voice.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go to my office unless we have a case." I said.

"None so far." he said.

"Ok. Talk to you later." I said and walked off and into my office.

When I got there, I sat at my desk and looked at the files that was stacked there. As I was going through them, I found the last one we worked on and started entering that into my computer. As I was entering the data, I noticed a note that was left inside that file. I didn't remember seeing it so I picked it up and opened it.

"Stupid bitch,

Did you really think I would let your good for nothing boyfriend get away with killing my husband? Think again. Now, I want you to feel the pain I felt the day I found out that my husband died. The pain that I felt when I had to bury him. The only difference is you don't have an unborn child that is going to grow up without their father. That's real pain. You will never see him again. No amount of money in the world will get me to give him up."

There was no signature but I knew who it was. Bethany. I felt tears sting my eyes and start rolling down my face. I sat there staring at the note when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hotchner." I said.

"Agent, this is Dr. Kearney. I have the results of your bloodwork in." he said.

"Ok." I said waiting to hear the news.

"Congratualtions. You are pregnant." he said.

"Really?" I asked not knowing how I wanted to react.

"Yes ma'am. You will need to contact your obgyn and schedule an appointment to determine how far along you are." he said.

"I will. I'm sorry but I'm dealing with something right now. I need to go." I said and before he could say anything I hung the phone up.

I looked down at the note and snatched it. I tore out of my office and down the hall towards Aarons'.


	10. Chapter 10

Eariler that day

Dereks' POV

I was getting ready to leave the house and head towards the bureau. I knew Scar was getting her stitches out today so there was no use in waking her this early. I got everything around and then grabbed my gun, cuffs, and badge. I walked over to her and lightly kissed her lips. She stirred a little which made me laugh, quietly.

"I love you baby." I said quietly and walked out of the house.

I pulled off at gas mart about 5 minutes from the bureau to gas up. I got out and was hit over the head with something hard. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the trunk of a vehicle, my hands were cuffed with what I'm assuming is my own cuffs. My feet were tied together as well. I couldn't feel my gun on me, so that must mean he or she either has it or they were too stupid to look in the suv. I started moving around so that my feet was at the trunks lid. I started kicking it repeatedly and it wouldn't budge. I got too tired to kick anymore and I just laid there thinking about my baby back home. Is she at the bureau already? Is she even wondering where I am? Derek of course she's wondering where you are. Hell she probably has the whole bureau out looking for you. What time is it anyway? I felt the vehicle come to a stop and I heard the muffled sound of a car door. I saw the trunk lid open and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe who it was. I was about to call the name out when I felt a pinch in my neck. Once the needle was taken out, it was a matter of seconds before I slipped into unconsiouness.

Present time

Scarletts' POV

I walked quickly down the hall towards my brothers' office. Tears threatening to fall. I walked in without knocking and he was in with chief Strauss.

"Scarlett, we a- Sis, what's wrong?" he asked seeing my face.

I said nothing and walked over and laid the note on his desk. He looked at me and then back at the note. He picked it up and started reading it. He handed it to Strauss who also read it. They both looked at me without saying a word.

"Aaron, we need to have this note ran for prints. Afterwards, give it Agent Reid and have him analyze it. There's an answer in there somewhere as to Agent Morgans' whereabouts." Strauss said and stood up.

"Ma'am." I said.

She said nothing and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying.

"Ssshhh, we are going to find him Scarlett." she said as she rubbed my back.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. She smiled at me and walked out of Aarons' office. When she was gone, I sat down and absentmindedly placed a hand on my stomach and stared straight ahead.

"Sis. What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

"What are you doing? Stomach upset?" he asked.

"Oh no. I heard back from the doctors. I'm pregnant." I said with no emotion.

"Are you serious? Congratulations." he said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Go down into your office and I will take the note and have it ran for prints. Once I'm ready to give it to Reid I'll come get you." he said and without a word I stood up and walked out and started down the hall.

"Hey Scarlett." Garcia said walking up to me.

I said nothing and kept walking and finally made it my office. I turned and shut the door behind me and locked it. I sat down on the couch and started going over in my head why she would take him. What she's getting out of this? Does she plan to kill him? I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear JJ or Garcia come into the office.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Derek?" they asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I slowly looked up at them with tears in my eyes. Before I could say anything, Aaron stuck his head in the office.

"Sis, come on." he said and I stood up and walked passed them and out of the office with Aaron.

I walked down to the bullpen with him and we found Spencer and walked up to him. Without a word, I handed him the note and he read it and looked up at me.

"Ok, I need you to sit down." he said and I sat in the chair and he knealt down in front of me.

"Did he do anything different this morning?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. I was still sleeping when he left." I said.

"Does he normally wake you up before leaving?" he asked.

"Normally yes, because we always come here together, but, I got my stitches out today and had bloodwork done so I was coming in later." I said.

"Ok, so nothing out of the ordinary. Did he say anything last night about stopping anywhere before he was supposed to come here?" he asked.

"No. Oh wait, he did say he needed to put gas in the suv." I said.

"Do you know what gas station he would go to?" he asked.

"Gas mart. It's the one about 5 minutes from here." I said.

"So what have you gotten from the note?" I asked.

"Well, the person that wrote this is very angry. Look here, do you see how the line strokes are bold and the points of each letter are sharp? That tells us that the unsub knows him. Or at least remembers him from another case that he worked that maybe didn't turn out the way he hoped. It could also be someone who he arrested. Someone who could be jealous of him." Reid said.

"Reid stop." I said shaking my head.

"It's obvious the unsub knows you too. The note is written to you. Plus, she says that she wants you to feel the pain she felt when her husband died. Tells me she may have taken him there. She also says that she wants you to feel the pain she felt when she buried her husband. Also tells me she may have taken him there as well. Or, and I hate to even think it let alone say it, but, she may be planning on returning him to us after she's..." he said and trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Reid, I know who it is." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"Bethany Irvin." I said.

"You're right. I need to call Garcia and have her run a trace on her recent purchases." he said and pulled out his phone.

A few minutes later he got off the phone and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"The last record she has is of Bethany cashing her pay check. No credit card purchases, nothing with her name for us to flag." he said.

"What have we found out so far?" Aaron asked as the rest of the team walked in.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." I said and stood up.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"Derek is missing. He was taken sometime this morning." I said.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Garcia calm down. We're gonna find him. We only need one person flipping out right now and that's me." I said.

"How come it can only be you?" she asked getting mad.

"Because Bethany is doing this to torture me. She took Derek because she blames him for what happened to Andrew. She wants me to feel the same pain she felt. Plus she is pregnant with Andrews baby." I said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Do everything we can to find him." Em said walking up to us.

"I just got here sweetheart, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, we will find him." she said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Oh and congratulations." she said.

I smiled and looked over at Penelope who had her gaze fixed on the floor. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, I shouldn't have flipped out like that." she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We just need to find him and bring him back home." I said and we both started crying.

"Ok, we need to profile her in order to figure out where she would have taken him." Aaron said and we all sat down.

"Well, we know that she blames Derek for what happened to her husband. She also wants to torture Scarlett by taking Derek. The note that was left indicates that she plans to return him to us in the event that we don't find him and she kills him." Reid said and my face dropped.

"Reid, why don't we not talk about that. Lets' just focus on finding him instead of the possible outcome." Aaron said and hugged me.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's ok Reid. It's not your fault." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Ok. The note did show prints, ours and hers. It also showed something else that wasn't expected." Aaron said reading the results of the tests ran on the note.

"What?" I asked.

"Blood. They ran a dna match on it. Scarlett, sissy, it was Dereks'." he said and I could feel the color drain from my face.

"Blood? I didn't see any." I said.

"It was on the back." he said.

"So, she sent Scarlett a piece of Derek, if you will." Emily said.

"In an odd, sadistic, creepy kind of way. Yeah." Aaron said.

"Garcia, were you able to come up with anything on where he may be?" I asked.

"No honey. I'm sorry." she said.

"Not your fault." I said and felt tears sting my eyes.

"Ok, JJ, can you, Prentiss and Rossi go to gasmart gas station and see if his car is there? If it is, look around and see if you can find anything that may tell us where the unsub took him. Right now this is our case, we don't work on another case until we find him." Aaron said.

"Don't we need to call the local authorities?" I asked.

"No. It's a federal agent that was taken. We have jurisdiction." he said and I nodded my head.

"What I want to know is how she got in the bureau in the first place." I said, taking out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Calling his mom. She needs to know." I said and placed the phone to my ear.

Dereks' POV

I woke up and was inside this warehouse. At least I think it's a warehouse. I was tied to a chair in the middle. I looked up and saw Bethany standing over on other side of the room by a table.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Because you killed my husband." she said, not looking at me.

She was working at the table. Mixing something it looked like. I just couldn't tell what.

"I didn't kill your husband. The drugs he was on did." I said and she whirled around and walked over towards me with a knife.

"He wouldn't have been taking the drugs if that little bitch had just done what he wanted." she said and sliced the skin on my arm.

I took a deep breath and held in the scream that was wanting to present itself. She smirked at me and walked back over to the table.

'Baby, I love you.' I thought to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarletts' POV

"Hello?" Fran Morgan answered.

"Hi." I said, trying to hold it together.

"Scarlett. Darling child, how are you?" she asked.

"Not good. Are you sitting down?" I asked, losing my ability to hold in the tears.

"Yes why? What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked.

"Derek's missing." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"He's what?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. He's missing. He's been missing for a few hours. I had a note left for me by the person that took him." I said.

"You're gonna find him right?" she asked and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm doing everything I can to." I said.

"Good. You're a good girlfriend. He loves you." she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, you're gonna be a grandma." I said.

"Are you serious? That's incredible. Does Derek know?" she asked.

"No. I found out this morning after he went missing." I said.

"Oh. Please keep me updated. I love you." she said.

"I will. I love you too mom." I said.

"Mom? I like it." she said and I smiled and we hung up.

After we were done going over every possible avenue she could have taken in getting him to Ohio, I was exhausted. I walked to my office and laid down on the couch. I placed a hand on my stomach and looked down.

"We are going to find your daddy. We have to. He's going to be so excited when he finds out I'm pregnant." I said, rubbing my stomach.

I closed my eyes, but didn't sleep. I kept seeing Dereks' face and then I would see her face. I opened my eyes and saw my brother walking in my office. He sat next to me and pulled me to his chest. I buried my face in his chest and started crying.

"Sshh. You need to stay calm for the baby sis. We will find him honey." he said and I looked up at him.

"You think?" I asked like a scared little kid.

"I know we will." he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Now, tomorrow, you need to give a press conference. Let the public know that Derek is missing. Don't acuse Bethany of taking him. Just talk about him and that you want him back. That your child needs their father. We'll go over it again tomorrow, right now, it is one in the morning, go home and get some sleep if you can. I love you." he said and kissed my temple.

"I'm not making any promises. I love you too bub." I said and walked out of the bureau and went home.

When I walked through the door, I was acutely aware of how quiet this place is without Derek. I walked upstairs and stood infront of our room and just looked at our bed. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in there so I walked back downstairs and laid on the couch. Poor Clooney knew something was up. He walked up to me and laid his head on my stomach and sighed. I petted the top of his head and he whined and laid down in front of the couch. I fell asleep around 4 that morning. Around 6:30 that morning, I awoke and got dressed and headed to the bureau. I walked in and was handed an iced coffee.

"I'm pregnant Garcie, I can't." I said.

"You're what?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah I just found out yesterday." I said.

"Well, despite what's going on right now, congrats." she said and hugged me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anyway, It's a small. It won't hurt the baby." she said and I sighed and took it.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Now, your brother is waiting for you in the bullpen." she said and we walked together to the bullpen.

When I got there, everyone started asking me questions.

"How did you sleep?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Guys, I only slept for like 2 hours. I'm drained. My boyfriend is god knows where and we haven't gotten any leads yet." I said.

"That good huh?" Aaron asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. Yesterday, I found out that I'm pregnant." I said and looked at everyones' reactions.

"Congratulations." everyone said.

"Thank you." I said and JJ walked over and enveloped me in a hug.

"Ok so what do I have to do? Where is this going to air?" I asked when we pulled back.

"It's going to air from Virginia all the way to Ohio and the surrounding states. What you need to do, is what we talked about yesterday. Talk about Derek. Tell them that you want him back home. Don't talk about her. Refer to her as the kidnapper. Don't blame her, just let her know that you want him home. Talk about how he needs to be here because you need him and his unborn child needs him." he said.

"Ok. Anything else?" I aksed.

"No. That should do it." he said and walked with me to the press conference.

"My name is Agent Jareau with FBI. I have FBI Agent Derek Morgans' girlfriend here. She would like to say somethings about him. Keep in mind what she says because it may help us and you keep an eye out for him." JJ said and helped me on the platform.

"Hi. My name is Scarlett Hotchner. I'm also an FBI agent. My boyfriend Derek Morgan was taken yesterday around 8 in the morning. I just want him home with me. The person that took him just needs to know that I want him home, I need him home. His child needs him home. Derek is a good man. He loves and protects his family with everything that he is. I can't raise this child by myself. This child needs their father. He doesn't even know that he's going to be a father. So please, if you have a heart, just bring him back to me. I need him. Thank you." I said with tears rolling down my face and walked off the platform.

"That was really good sis. Hopefully she saw it." Aaron said and hugged me.

"I need to lie down. Will you come get me if you get anything?" I asked.

"Of course." he said and I walked off to my office and laid down on the couch.

Dereks' POV

I was sitting there, staring at the ground, thinking about my girl and how I was going to get back to her, when I heard her voice. I looked up and saw Bethany watching a press conference. I saw JJ and Hotch standing off to the side and I saw Scar standing at the platform talking about me and how much she needs me home.

"He loves and protects his family with everything that he is. I can't raise this child by myself. This child needs their father. He doesn't even know that he's going to be a father." she said and I froze.

Oh my. I'm gonna be a daddy. That wasn't the way I wanted to find out, but, I'll take it. I tried to hide the wide smile that was slowly forming on my face. I was over joyed that I was going to be a father but at the same time pissed because my girl is crying because some little bitch has me held captive. I just needed to figure out how to get out of here and get back to my babies.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" Bethany asked as she stormed over to me.

"Nothing, just the fact that you are gonna lose." I said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Who is gonna stop me? You? I don't think so." she said and hit me on the side of the head with whatever she had in her hand.

"Ya know, I bet that news announcement really bothered you didn't it? I mean, my girlfriend wanting to get me back. She didn't even blame you. She's more worried about getting me back then blaming you. That bothers you doesn't it? You want all the attention for yourself. She's not giving it so that pisses you off." I said which caused her to hit me in the head again.

"Shut up. You shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. She does blame me, I know she does." she said and I laughed and spit what I thought was saliva out of my mouth.

I looked down and saw a spatter of blood where I spit.

"Then why are you getting so pissed? That's why I know you'll lose. She'll come with the rest of the team and get me back and you'll be arrested. The kicker is she won't mention you at all. So you still won't get the recognition you want." I said and she hit me hard that time causing me to black out.

Scarletts' POV

"Scarlett. Scarlett! Wake up." I heard and was being gently shaken awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"You need to see this." Aaron said and pulled me to my feet and we walked out of my office and into the bullpen.

"Listen to this." he said and hit play.

"FBI Tipline.

Caller: Yes. You need to know that I am the one responsible for the kidnapping of Agent Derek Morgan.

Agent: What is your name ma'am?

Caller: That's not important.

Agent: Well then how do I know you are telling me the truth if I don't have a name?

Caller: All you need to know is your Agent isn't in Virginia.

Agent: Where is he?

Caller: That is for me to know and for you to find out.

Agent: Ma'am if you want us to be able to help, we need a name.

Caller: Andrew.

Agent: Andrew? Ma'am?

Caller: Yes Andrew. The name of my late husband. He's the reason I'm doing this. He's dead because of that agent and I'm making sure he pays for it.

Agent: What do you mean?

Caller: I mean, you better hurry, otherwise you'll have pieces to find."

"That's when the call ended." Aaron said.

"Was Garcia able to trace it?" I asked.

"Yeah, she traced it to a pay phone in Akron, OH. On Tallmadge Ave." he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets' go." I said and we headed to the air strip.

Once on the plane, I kept contemplating in my head what I would do once we found her. I know once we have a location, Aarons' not going to want me to go, but, I have to.

"Hey space cadet. What are you thinking about over there?" I heard someone ask and I turned and saw JJ smiling at me.

"Just thinking about Derek." I said and sighed.

"I know honey. We're gonna get him back." she said and squeezed my hand.

"I hope so." I said.

"Ok, so once we get to the payphone, we need to start questioning people and businesses around there. See if anyone saw anything around the time of the call." Aaron said.

"Ok." we all said.

When we landed, we got our cars and went to the street the pay phone was on. I walked to the pizza parlour and walked inside.

"Hi, I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI. Could you tell me if you saw anyone using the pay phone right outside about 2 hours ago?" I asked and showed him my badge.

"I saw someone but their back was to me." he said.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" I asked.

"No, their back was to me." he said.

"Ok, but clothing. How tall were they? Were they skinny? Male, female?" I asked.

"Clothing was average. None of that high end stuff. She was about 5' 8". She wasn't skinny by no means. I would say about 2 of you." he said smiling and looking me up and down.

"Hey bud, eyes up here." I said.

"So it was a woman?" I asked.

"Yeah, the clothing was female." he said.

"But you never saw a face?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry." he said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Scarletts' POV

I walked out of the pizza parlour and over to where Aaron was.

"Bub, I spoke to the man at the parlour and he told me that a woman used the payphone about two hours ago. He said she wasn't skinny. Bethany isn't skinny. He said the clothing she wore wasn't high end stuff. Most likely sweats or capris." I said.

"Well, at least we know she used the phone. Now, we just need to find...if there is a...traffic camera. Aha. Got one. Now, lets' see if Garcia can tap into it." he said, looking up at the poles.

I took my phone out and dialed the tech lab.

"Speak." she said.

"Hey Garcie, it's Scarlett. You're on speaker with myself and Aaron. Listen is there anyway that you can access the traffic cameras on Talmadge avenue in Akron, OH?" I asked.

"Of course. Which traffic camera?" she asked.

"The one over by the pizza parlour?" I asked.

"Got it. Ok, how far back?" she asked.

"2 maybe 2 and a half hours." I said.

"Ok, lets see. We've got one person, looks like a female. Making a call around the same time that the tipline call came in from there. Ok, got her." she said.

"Ok, now follow her, I need to know where she went." I said.

"Ok, she headed out south bound on 483. Looks like she was heading towards Masillion." she said.

"Garcia, follow her until you lose sight, we need to know the exact direction she was heading." Aaron said.

"Ok, give me a few moments. Ok she was heading southbound on 483. I lose her as she's getting off on the interstate." she said.

"Ok. Thanks Garcie." I said.

"Yeah just go get our boy back." she said.

I hung up and turned to Aaron.

"Ok, so Bethany headed towards Massilion. She wouldn't be stupid enough to take him to her place would she? I really hope she would but I get the feeling she's not that stupid." I said.

"No she wouldn't take him there. I'm gonna call Garcia back and ask her if there are any warehouses surrounding her house or close by it." he said and took his phone out.

Dereks' POV

I woke up sometime later and my head was splitting. It literally felt like it would split in two. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Bethany sitting on a stool at the table that she has been using to torture me. She looked over at me and slowly stood up and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the table and made her way over to me. She had been crying or at least it looked that way. She looked at me and smirked.

"What? Too upset to say anything?" I asked.

"I should just slit your throat right here." she said.

"You won't though." I said.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Because if you were going to, you would have by now." I said.

"You've been missing for over 24 hours. What makes you think your team is still looking for you?" she asked moving closer to me with the knife.

"My team IS still looking for me. They'll find me. When they do, you should probably be scared." I said.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked, running the blade along my chest and stomach.

"Because when Scar finds you and she gets ahold of you, well, why spoil the fun." I said with a smirk.

"Well, lets' see what that mouth got you." she said and sunk the knife into my side.

"ssssss." I hissed out in pain.

The white hot sensation ripped through my body. I was refusing to allow myself to scream. I wasn't giving her that satisfaction. When I calmed down, I looked down and saw the blood running down my body and slowly pooling on the floor. I looked up and saw her smirk at me before sinking the knife into my side again, directly above the last wound.

"ssssssssss." I hissed out in pain again.

"Come on scream." she yelled.

"No." I said in a shaky breath.

"You're never gonna see Scarlett again." she said and slice my cheek with the knife.

I looked down and saw the blood pooling faster. I was zoning in and out of consciousness.

Scarletts' POV

"Sis, we got one. A warehouse that is about 4 miles from her house. That's the closest one." Aaron said.

"Ok, lets' go." I said and climbed in the suv.

We left Akron and drove off towards Massilion. Once we arrived at the warehouse, I was preparing to get out of the vehicle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just where do you think you're going?" Aaron asked me.

"Inside with you." I said putting my vest on.

"Um, no. I will not risk you and the baby getting hurt in case she is in there." he said.

"Aaron, I'm not gonna get hurt. We don't even know if this is the right warehouse. If it is and Derek's in there, I will not sit here and do nothing. If she's in there, she better hope and pray that you get to her first." I said and got out. I took my gun out of my holster and started walking up to the warehouse.

Aaron and Rossi stood in front of me. They slowly opened the door and we walked inside. I raised my gun and turned my flashlight on that was connected to my gun. Derek had insisted that I get one attached to my gun so it would be easier on me. He was right. I slowly looked around and found nothing. I looked directly ahead and saw that a room was built inside the warehouse. I walked over to it and Rossi opened the door. When we walked in, I saw Bethany sitting with her back to me at a table.

"FBI. Drop the knife and put your hands on your head!" I yelled and she jumped and turned around.

"You're too late." she said and motioned over to Derek.

My heart sank at the sight before me. I lunged at Bethany only to be held back by Reid, who had walked in behind us and Rossi. Aaron ran over and cuffed her and handed her off to Gideon who walked in and he took her out. I slowly looked over at the love of my life, tied to a chair and unconsious. I looked down at the chair legs and saw some liquid around it. Upon closer inspection I saw that was infact blood. His blood and a lot of it. I felt tears sting my eyes as I knealt before him. I placed my hands on his knees.

"Baby, wake up. Open those eyes for me. Please." I said begging.

He made no movement. I stood up and cupped his face and lifted it.

"Come on baby. It's Scar. Wake up please." I said trying to get him to open his eyes.

I quickly untied his hands and feet and he slumped down and fell out of the chair. I was expecting a motion from him after, but nothing. I scrambled over to him and lifted his body up and held him close.

"No baby, come on. Please wake up. AARON CALL AN AMBULANCE." I screamed.

"Already done sis." he said, walking over to me and knealing down.

"Please baby, open those eyes come on." I said crying and rocking his body.

I leaned down and checked for breathing and a heartbeat. I couldn't hear anything. I laid him down and started CPR. Everytime I did a compression, the wounds would gush more blood so I had to stop. I picked his seemingly lifeless body up and rocked him.

"Please baby, you can't die, you can't leave me. Please." I said crying.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE MEDICS!" I screamed and then saw the paramedics run in.

Aaron came over and had to pull me off him. He wrapped me in his arms and rocked me while I cried, watching them work on him.

"We can't get a heartbeat or get him breathing. We need to take him to the hospital." they said and ran out with him.

I took my phone out and called his mom.

"Tell me you found him." she said.

"We did. But, he doesn't have a heartbeat and he's not breathing." I said trying to control my tears long enough to tell her.

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know what's gonna happen, but I think you need to get down here." I said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In Massillion, OH. Taking him to Sinai hospital." I said as we were walking out of the warehouse.

"We're on our way." she said and hung up.

I went with Aaron to the hospital. When we arrived, they had already taken him to the back. I started pacing the waiting room for what felt like rest of the team walked in and waited with us. A couple hours later, his mom and sisters had arrived and a doctor came out.

"Derek Morgan?" he called.

"Yes?" we all asked.

"Any of you family?" he asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. And this is his mother and his sisters." I said.

"Ok, well we were able to get his heartbeat back and we got him breathing again. He lost a lot of blood so we have to replenish it. He's in a medically induced coma. He'll be that way until we determine he's well enough to be brought out of it. He'll be that way for at least a week. He has a, well it's not a mild concussion but it's not an extreme concussion either. He was hit in the head repeatedly and it caused some swelling on his head. It should go down fairly quickly but we are still gonna monitor it. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"We have every confidence that he will make a full recovery." he said.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"You can but until further notice, only two at a time. Oh and one of you may stay with him overnight." the doctor said and lead us to the room.

"Scarlett, why don't you go first and one of us will come in in a moment. Oh and stay with him at night. He'll need you and his baby here, close to him." Fran said and I walked in the room.

I had to take a deep breath before I could look at him. Once I was able to look at him, I felt tears form in my eyes. He had a bandaged wrapped around his head. He had IVs and a blood bag hooked up to him. His eyes were closed and all I could hear was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at his beautiful face. I didn't care how bad he looked, ok I take that back. I do care how bad he looks or what that little whore did to him, but that's not going to scare me away. He was still completely gorgeous to me. He was still the love of my life and father to my child. It was then I realized that when Fran comes in here, I'm going to the station with Aaron and questioning that little bitch. I placed a hand on his chest and another over my mouth and cried.

"Hey sweetheart." I heard and turned my head and saw Fran walk in.

"Hi." I said and sniffled.

"He'll be ok." she said walking up to me and hugging me.

"I know, I just...He doesn't know he's gonna be a father. I can't stand the thought that he came close to not ever knowing." I said.

"But he will get to know. He'll get to watch him or her grow up and probably be just like him." she said.

"I hope so. Ok, listen, I need to go with my brother and go to the station. I have to question that little bitch on why she did this." I said.

"Ok, just stay calm. Don't get worked up. It's not good for the baby." she said and placed a hand on my still flat stomach.

"I will." I said and leaned down and gently kissed Derek on the lips.

"I love you baby. I'll be back soon." I said and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked as I walked into the waiting room.

"You and I are going to the station and questioning Bethany. Come on. I want to know why she did this." I said and walked out of the hospital and got in the car.

Aaron walked out behind me and got in the car and we drove off towards the station.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarletts' POV

When we arrived at the station, we walked in and up to the officer that Gideon handed her off to at the warehouse.

"Hello Agents. Mrs. Irvin is in the interrogation room. She's not talking to anyone though." he said.

"I'll get her to talk." I said and started for the room.

"Wait, what?" Aaron asked.

"I'll get her to talk." I said again as I looked back at him.

"But what about the baby?" he asked.

"Aaron, we'll be fine." I said placing a hand on his cheek.

"Ok, just be careful. I'll be right here at the window." he said and kissed my temple.

"I will." I said and walked through the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the widow. How does it feel?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ya know, you should really go through with your threats. That way you're not sitting here with a dumbfounded look on your face. Considering we're not married and he's not dead. You tell me." I said crossing my arms and matching her smirk.

"HE'S WHAT?!" she said screaming and trying to stand up.

"ooooo, careful. You're cuffed to the table. You might hurt yourself." I said.

"What do you care?" she asked.

"Oh I don't. I just came in to find out why you did it. Why you took him." I said.

"Oh so you want to know all of it." she said.

"That's generally the idea. So, lets' start. How did you get into the bureau to leave me that note?" I asked, sitting down.

"Easy. I just told them that I had a very important document to deliver and I had to hand deliver it. They gave me the visitors badge and allowed me entrance." she said.

"So, why did you leave blood on the note?" I asked.

"So you would understand that I'm serious. That I wasn't allowing Derek to get away with it. He killed Andrew, he deserved to die." she said.

I leaned forward in my chair and clasped my hands together on the table and looked at her. I took a breath trying to steady myself and then spoke.

"Bethany, listen to me. Derek did not kill Andrew. It was the drugs he was on. The doctor explained everything to you." I said trying to control my temper.

"HE DID KILL MY HUSBAND. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" she screamed.

"Bethany, why are you screaming? I haven't raised my voice. But I can if that'll make you feel better. Now, you will listen to me. Derek is in a coma right now. If he doesn't come out of it and dies from it, I will make sure personally that you never see the light of day again. Are we CLEAR?" I asked losing my control.

"I won't be going to jail. I'm pregnant." she said seeming fairly confident.

"So have ever thought once about your unborn child? Or has it been all about you? Do you see what you're doing to yourself? You're destroying yourself and your child right along with it. I'm trying really hard to control my temper and not lash out but with the stupid things you are saying, it's becoming increasingly hard." I said.

"You're pregnant. Aren't you?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"That's not your concern. What is your concern is whether or not your child is going to be born in prison." I said.

"What do you mean? They won't send me to prison." she said, slowly losing the smirk on her face.

I gave a slight laugh and then leaned back in my chair.

"Is that why you did it? Because you thought just because you're pregnant, they won't throw you in prison? Think again Bethany. There are plenty of women in prison who are pregnant. You're not special. Well, you are but not in that way. You've lost your child. You kidnapped, tortured and nearly murdered a federal agent. The second your child is born, DCFS will take him or her and place them in the system. So I hope you're happy and proud of yourself. Because of you, your child will never know his or her mother. Because of Andrew, he or she will never know their father. And because of you, my child came close to never knowing his or her father. Congratulations. You really dug yourself a grave now." I said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"They're gonna take my child?" she asked, with fear in her voice.

"Yeah. You're going to prison and they are going to take your child when he or she is born." I said and faced the door.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

I faced the door and placed a hand on it. I looked up and laughed and turned around. I walked closer to the table and placed a hand on my chin. I looked down at her and then slammed my hands on the table, causing her to jump. Well, there goes my temper.

"YEAH. YOU COULD HAVE NOT KIDNAPPED A FEDERAL FUCKING AGENT AND TRIED TO MURDER HIM." I said and then stood up and walked back to the door.

"I'm sorry." she said.

I laughed and turned back around and said "It's too late for sorry. If you were really sorry, you never would have done this."

I turned grabbed the knob and opened the door. I walked out and into my brothers arms.

"That was good sissy, really good. You only lost your temper once." he said which made me laugh.

"I want to go back to the hospital." I said.

"Ok, lets' go." he said and we walked down the hall as the officers walked in the interrogation room to charge Bethany.

When we got back to the hospital, I walked into Dereks' room and saw Fran and his sister Sarah in there.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll come back later." I said and started to back out.

"Oh no honey, it's ok. We were getting ready to head to the hotel anyway." Fran said and hugged me.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asked.

"I think she is coming to the realization of just how badly she fucked up." I said.

"Well as long as she is far away from my son as possible." she said.

"She will be." I said and hugged Sarah.

"Well goodnight sweetheart." they said and walked out.

I sat down by his bed and looked at him. I heard the door open and saw Aaron walking in.

"Do you need anything before I head for the hotel?" he asked.

"Thank you but I'm fine." I said and he walked over to me and hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

He turned and looked at Derek. He leaned down and said "She loves you man. You've got to wake up."

He looked at me and smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. I leaned over and ran my fingers gently over his face. I sighed and stood up. I gently kissed his lips and laid on the couch and tried to sleep.

The next morning

I was woke up by doctors coming into his room. I had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep because every time the monitor went off, I shot up and was at his side.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner." he said greeting me.

"Morning." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"How is he?" I asked, watching the doctor look at his chart.

"The swelling on his head is gone. Good. His blood is completely replenished. Now all we have to do is get his health back up before we can bring him out of the coma." he said.

"So, will it be sooner than a week?" I asked.

"Maybe, it all depends on how well he does." he said.

"Ok, can he have more than two people in here at a time?" I asked.

"He can now that the swelling is gone." he said.

"Ok. Thank you." I said.

He smiled and walked out of his room. I looked up and saw Aaron and Garcia walk in.

"Hey sweetie." Aaron said and hugged me.

"Hi." I said sounding tired.

"Oh sweetie. How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked.

"About 3 hours." I said.

"Honey, that's not good for you or the baby." Garcia said.

"I know but every time the monitor went off last night, I was awake and at his side." I said.

"Why did the monitor go off? It only goes off when something bad happens. Why didn't you call me?" she asked flipping out.

I laughed and held her hands and said "Garcie, calm down. It was nothing bad. Just when his oxygen level got below 98 it went off."

"How many times did it get that low?" she asked.

"It got like that a few times. It's nothing to worry about. He's fine. Well, you know what I mean. The swelling on his head is gone and all of his blood was put back. Now they are just waiting on his health to get up to where they feel comfortable bringing him out of the coma. Hopefully in the next couple of days." I said, looking over at him.

"I know me too." she said.

"Me in particular because I can't wait to tell him he's gonna be a daddy. I can't wait to see his smile and hear his voice and hear him tell me he loves me." I said starting to tear up.

"Oh don't worry my baby, your daddy is going to wake up soon. I just know it." I said with tears in my eyes and rubbing my stomach.

"Sissy, come here." Aaron said walking over and pulling me to him.

He sat on the couch with me and just held me while I cried. After a few minutes, I quit crying and dried my eyes.

"Sis, have you even made an appointment with a doctor about the baby?" he asked.

"No not yet. With everything that's been going on, a doctors appointment wasn't at the top of my to do list." I said and he nodded his head.

I looked up and saw the rest of the team and his mom and sisters walk in.

"How is he?" JJ asked.

"Ok." I said and explained everything the doctor said.

"That's good. Hopefully it won't be too long." she said.

I nodded my head and thought 'Yeah I really hope not.'


	14. Chapter 14

3 days later

Scarletts' POV

The last 3 days have been stressful. I have been waiting patiently for Derek to wake up. I have noticed no difference in him than I had three days earlier. I swear if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm gonna go crazy. I know his health has to be up in order to be brought out of the coma, but still. It's frustrating. I still haven't made an appointment for the baby because I really want Derek there with me. I was sitting on the chair and holding Dereks' hand. I looked up and saw a doctor walk in. He picked up Dereks' chart and looked at me before looking down.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner." he said smiling at me.

"Morning. How is he today?" I asked.

"Well, good news is we can start the process of bringing him out of the coma." he said as he closed the chart.

"So what does the process entail?" I asked.

"Well basically, we are going to start by weining him off the medication. It's going to be sort of a long process. We are going to take it down a quarter percent today and then a quarter percent each day until hes off the meds." he said.

"So another 4 days. At least." I said with a sigh.

"Yes." he said.

"Ok. Lets' do this." I said.

"Ok." he said and walked over to the machine and took the meds down 1/4.

"Now this will run until this time tomorrow morning." he said.

"Thank you." I said and he walked out.

A little while later, Section Chief Strauss walked in.

"Ma'am?" I asked in surprise.

"Please call me Erin. How are you today? How is he?" she asked motioning to Derek.

"I'm ok. He's ok. I guess. They are starting the process of bringing him out of the coma." I said.

"Very good. How much longer before he's out?" she asked.

"At least another 4 days." I said.

"Oh ok. Well, unfortunately FBI brass is recalling everyone back to Quantico." she said and I looked up.

"What do you mean everyone?" I asked.

"I mean everyone except for Agent Morgan." she said and my eyes got huge.

"I'm not leaving." I said shaking my head.

"Agent Hotchner, we need you back in Quantico. We have other cases and they need our help." she said.

"No. I'm not leaving. Fire me all you want, but, I'm not leaving without Derek." I said.

"I'll see what I can do." she said and walked out.

A little while later, Aaron walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi sissy." he said.

"Hi." I said and looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Sweetie, if I had a choice I'd stay with you. I know you need me. Unfortunately Brass says we have to go back. There are other cases and victims that need our help. Strauss tried to get them to let me stay, but they said no." he said as I wiped my eyes.

"What are you talking about? Strauss said I have to go back too." I said.

"Sis, she called FBI Brass and they agreed that you need to be here. Everyone else has to go back though." he said.

"O-Ok." I said and he walked over and hugged me tight.

"I love you sis. Let me know when he wakes up. You call me if you need anything." he said and kissed my temple.

"I will. I love you too." I said and he smiled and walked out.

4 days later

It has been a long 4 days since they started the process of bringing him out of the coma. I've been on the phone everyday with Aaron. I hate that he's back in Virginia. Yesterday they ended the weining. His mother had just left and headed back to the hotel. Now is just the waiting game of when he's gonna wake up. I looked down and rubbed my stomach.

"Don't you worry sweetheart. Daddy will wake up soon." I said.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a raspy voice ask.

I looked over at the bed and Derek had his eyes closed.

"I think mommy's starting to lose it." I said with a slight giggle and rubbing my stomach.

"Scar, baby, who are you talking to?" I heard and froze.

I looked over at the bed and gasped. There with his eyes open, laid my gorgeous boyfriend. I started crying and walked over to the bed. I leaned down and went to kiss his forehead when he reached up with a hand and pulled me down to him and kissed my lips. I haven't felt his kiss in over a week and I have missed it so much. When I pulled away, I looked down at his face and smiled.

"I have missed you so much." I said through my tears.

"I've missed you too baby. I never thought I'd see you again." he said.

"Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving you." I said, slowly running my fingers over his face..

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, as I felt him lean in to my touch.

"Ok, sore." he said.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"That little bitch bethany knocked me out and took me with her to Ohio. She told me I'd never see you again. I remember her stabbing me in the side twice before I passed out from blood loss." he said.

"Yeah when I got there, she told me I was too late. I ran over and untied you. I tried to give you CPR but the wound gushed blood every time I tried. All I could do was just hold you and I begged you to wake up. Baby, that was over a week ago." I said with tears rolling down my face.

"Hey come on. No tears." he said as he lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this baby." he said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I said.

"So do you want to tell me who you were talking to?" he asked.

"Derek, do you remember about 4 weeks ago when I got out of the hospital?" I asked.

A smile spread across his features and he said "Oh yeah, you were a little minx that night. Miss Sex at work."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I have missed his smile so much.

"Anyway, that night something happened." I said and gently placed his hand on my stomach.

I placed my hands on top of his and looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He looked at me and then to my stomach and then back to my face again.

"Are you?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah." I said and he pulled me in closer and leaned up enough to kiss my stomach.

I leaned over and pressed the nurse button while he was doing that and let them know he was awake.

"Hi baby, It's your daddy. I finally get to talk to you. Mommy has been such a strong woman this past week. You are so lucky to have her as a mommy. I know I'm lucky to have both of you. I already love you so much." he said and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Hello Agent Morgan. How are we feeling?" the doctor asked walking in and taking his chart and opening it.

"Ok. Sore but ok." he said.

"Good. Well I want to keep you for at least another 24 hours and if nothing happens, I'll clear you to go home. You'll need to contact your doctor back in Virginia in order to be cleared to go back to work. No heavy lifting. Absolutely nothing over 5 lbs for the next week. You've had your stitches in for a week already so one more. When your doctor takes your stitches out, he may want you on light duty for another week but after that you should be cleared to go back to work. No walking around that much either. So, you'll need a wheelchair to get around the majority of the time." the doctor said as he sat the chart back in the tray.

"Ok. Thank you." he said.

"No problem." the doctor said and walked out.

I looked back at Derek and thought back to the week prior to this moment. I felt myself tear up and the tears rolled down my face.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's with the tears baby?" he asked.

"Just thinking that I came this close to losing you." I said and put my thumb and index finger close together.

"Well, you didn't lose me. I'm here and not going anywhere. We have a beautiful child that is on his or her way and I'm not missing my childs' life for nothing." he said and I smiled.

"I love you." I said and he tugged on my arm.

I smiled and walked closer to the bed and leaned down. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss and then pulled back.

"I love you more. So much more." he said.

The next morning

Dereks' POV

I woke up and looked over at the couch and saw Scar lying there, flipping through the channels.

"Hey sweetheart." I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning baby. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok. How about you?" I asked and then I got a good look at her.

Her face was so tired looking. She had circles under her eyes and she was yawning every 20 to 30 seconds. She was still so beautiful.

"Wait. Don't answer that. I already know. You're tired. Why didn't you sleep last night?" I asked.

"I tried. Everytime I closed my eyes, I would open them again just to look over at you and make sure you were breathing." she said and I gave her a small smile.

"Baby, come here." I said and she walked over to me.

When she got to me, i could really see her eyes. They had tears glistening in them. I took her hand in mine and brought it my chest and held it there.

"Baby, look at me." I said and she looked at me and the tears started flowing down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I almost lost you." she said.

"But, you didn't. I'm here and I'm not leaving." I said.

"I know, I was just so scared and I still am." she said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she said and I pulled her down and gently kissed her lips.

"Now, do you feel that?" I asked while her hand remained on my chest.

"Other than your incredibly sexy chest?" she asked with a smile.

"There's that smile. But yes other than that. Do you feel my heart beating?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"It only beats for two people in particular. You and this wonderful child that is growing inside you." I said and brought her closer to me and kissed her stomach.

"Good morning you two. So, Mr. Morgan, are we ready to go home?" the doctor asked walking in.

"More than you know." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Understandable. Well, just sign here and you can get out of here." he said and handed the discharge papers to me.

I signed them and was released to go home. Before we left, mom came by and saw that I was awake. She was overjoyed that I was awake and knew I was going to be a father. We visited for a few minutes and then we had to get going. Mom left and went back to Chicago. We walked out of the hospital or well, she wheeled me out.

"Ya know, I could get used to pushing you around." she said with a giggle.

"Funny haha." I said and laughed with her.

Once we got to the car, she placed the bags in the back and then came around to me and slowly helped me stand up and get into the car. She put the wheelchair in the back of the car. She got in the drivers side and reached over me and buckled my seatbelt.

"Babe, I can buckle myself in." I said even though I enjoyed the feeling of her pressed up against me.

"I know." she said and sat back in her seat.

She put her own seatbelt on and we drove off towards Quantico.


	15. Chapter 15

Dereks' POV

While we were making our 7 hour trip back home, my phone started ringing.

"Morgan." I said, not looking at the phone.

"Hey hot stuff." I heard and laughed.

"Hey baby girl." I said.

"Put me on speaker." she said and I hit the button.

"Alright you're on speaker." I said.

"Hey little momma." she said and I laughed at the new nickname for Scar.

"Hey Garcie, what's up?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Just wondering when you thought you guys would be home." she said.

"Um, lets' see, we've been on the road for 3 hours now and it's running on 4 so, 8ish?" she said more like a question.

"Ok. Are you taking him straight home? Please tell me you are because he really needs his rest." she said and Scar started laughing.

"Yes mom, I'm taking him straight home." she said and I could hear Penelope laugh.

"Ok, well be careful my lovlies and I will see you two tomorrow." she said.

"We will. Later baby girl." I said and hung up.

I looked over at Scar and reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She glanced over at me and smiled. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I asked and she laughed and looked over at me and the back at the road.

"You're using cheesy lines from a song now are we Agent Morgan?" she asked.

"Have I told you there's no one else above you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Derek." she said laughing.

"What? Even though they are two lines from a song, they still hold true. There really is no one else above you. And I do love you so very very much." I said and her laughter subsided.

"I love you too baby. And just so you know there is one person above you." she said and my head snapped towards her.

She glanced at me quickly and started laughing.

"Baby, calm down. The only other person that is above you is our child." she said and I laughed.

"Oh. Sorry." I said with a laugh.

"No worries baby." she said.

"Oh have you been to the doctors yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. I wanted you to be there so I waited. Plus, it wasn't exactly at the top of my to do list at that moment." she said.

"Understandable." I said.

I love having times like these. No one else around. Just me and her. Talking, occasional kissing, holding hands. Of course in the car, it was kind of hard for me to kiss her. She is driving after all. I can't wait for her day off work. I can't wait to be able to just hold her and kiss her properly. I have to go see my regular doctor and find out if he is going to let me return to work and be on light duty or not. About 2 hours later, she pulled off at a gas station and started to get out.

"Hey wait." I said and pulled her back.

"What?" she asked and I leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you." I said pressing my forehead to hers.

"I love you too." she said with a smiled.

"Wear your gun." I said very serious.

I didn't know this area well, so I wasn't letting her out without protection. And since that protection wasn't me, it was going to be her glock.

"Ok." she said and holstered her pistol.

"Be careful and be quick." I said.

"I will. I promise. I love you." she said.

"I love you more." I said and she got out.

I made sure to keep eyes on her at all times. Once she was done pumping the gas, she came to my side of the SUV and I rolled the window down.

"Do you want anything? I'm gonna get a drink." she said.

"Um, yeah. Mt. Dew?" I asked.

"Of course." she said and kissed me before walking inside to pay for everything.

She had been inside for about 15 minutes and I was starting to panic. Just when I took out my phone, I looked up and saw her walk out with our drinks and shaking her head. She got in and put her seatbelt on and started the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just people." she said with a slight laugh.

She put the car in gear and pulled out of the gas station.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They saw my gun and some guy asked me 'Are you a cop?' I said, no I'm not a cop. They said 'Well, they why do you carry a gun?' I said, because I'm an FBI agent. They pretty well shut up." she said laughing and I laughed with her.

"Some people don't know when to stop talking." I said.

"That and they probably thought I would look into their personal lives if they didn't." she said.

"True." I said and took her hand in mine.

I absentmindedly kept rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb. The rest of the ride was filled with laughter. Which, I'm guessing, is a complete 180 from how the past week and a half has been. We arrived home and she got out and grabbed the wheelchair from the back that the hospital gave us. She came around to my side and helped me out and into the chair. I was not allowed to walk around that much. Basically because where the stitches are at, the more movement I do, the more it stretches and possibly pops them. She wheeled me up to the door and I gave her the key to the house. She has her own, but, with the bags she's carrying, she'll be lucky to find them. She unlocked the house and wheeled me inside. She closed the door and flicked on the light and:

"WELCOME HOME DEREK AND SCARLETT!" everyone yelled as they jumped out from where they are hiding.

"AAAHHH!" Scar screamed when everyone jumped out.

"Guys, you scared the shit outta me." she said laughing.

"Sorry sweetheart. Welcome home." Rossi said hugging her.

"Thank you. Hey where's Aaron?" she asked.

"Right here sis." he said and she ran over and into his arms.

"I've missed you too." he said laughing and hugging her tight.

"So, how are you feeling Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Ok. I'm alive, I have Scar and I'm gonna be a daddy." I said with a huge smile.

"That's great man." he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"So, how's the stitches?" he asked.

"Still there." I said repositioning myself in the wheelchair.

"Ok baby, let's get you over to the couch where you are more comfortable." Scar said walking up and grabbing the wheelchair.

"Thank you dollface." I said.

"You're welcome." she said and wheeled me over to the couch.

She walked around the front of the wheelchair and leaned down. I hooked an arm around her shoulders and she grabbed that hand and slowly helped to a standing position. Reid came over and helped with the other side to make it easier on Scar. Once I was seated, I pulled Scar down with me and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her lips and nuzzled my face in her neck. I kissed that certain spot behind her ear and heard her lightly moan.

"Derek, don't. We can't do anything until you've been released." she said whispering to me.

"I know." I said with a sigh.

"Oh baby, trust me. Once you've been released, I'll make it up to you tenfold." she said and I looked at her.

"I'll hold you to that." I said and kissed her lips.

About an hour later everyone left and she walked in and grabbed my pain killers and gave me two along with a glass of water. Once I took them, she glanced at the stairs to our room and back at me and then back at the stairs and then back at me. I was finding amusement watching her. She looked like she was watching a tennis match. It was really quite funny.

"This should be interesting." she said and helped me up.

"Baby, I've about 3 more days left of my stitches being in. Why don't I just stay down here. It's a pull out couch." I said.

"I thought the doctor said another week?" she asked.

"He did, but the time frame for stitches is 7 to 10 days. I just need to call my doctor in the morning and see what he wants. Plus I need to find out if he's gonna let me go to work and be on light duty or not." I said and pulled her close to me.

"Ok." she said and I kissed her lips.

"Now, get back. I need to pull the bed out and get it ready for you." she said and I stepped aside while she did her thing.

She stopped and looked up at me and then stood up with her hands on her hips. She pointed at the wheelchair.

"Sit." she said and I laughed and sat down.

The whole time watching her, I kept thinking to myself. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing woman. She has been such a trooper though this whole thing. Never once complained about having to help me. Always doing what I need done before I even ask for it. I love this woman so much.

"Ok baby. it's ready for you. I'm going to go get you a pillow and a blanket. I'll be right back." she said and walked out of the room.

While she was gone, I slowly stood up and sat down on the matress.

"Baby, what are you doing?" she asked, rushing into the room.

"Sitting down?" I said more like a question.

"I mean, why didn't you wait for me?" she asked as she sat the pillow and blanket down.

"Because honey, if I can't go back to work, I'm gonna have to figure out how to get around without you here." I said and she sighed.

"I just don't want anything else happening to you." she said.

"Nothing will. I was caught off guard last time. Now, you have tomorrow off so we will find out tomorrow what the doctor wants me to do." I said.

"Ok. Well, come on. Lets' get you into bed." she said and I laid back and she covered me up and kissed my lips.

"You don't have to do all this for me ya know? I can do some things myself." I said.

"I know. I want to though." she said and I smiled at her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Now, go to sleep. If you need me, I'll be upstairs just call my phone." she said and I kissed her once more.

"Goodnight baby." I said.

"Good night daddy." she said and I laughed.

She walked up the stairs and I laid my head down and attempted sleep. Something tells me, it's not going to be easy.


	16. Chapter 16

That night

Dereks' POV

*My dream*

Scarlett came running into the warehouse, gun drawn. I was hurt but I was conscious. She was followed in by her brother and the rest of the team.

"FBI. FREEZE!" she screamed and Bethany turned around and smirked.

She raised her gun and aimed it at Scarlett.

"Drop it Bethany. It's over." she said.

"That's what you think." Bethany said and fired a shot.

Even though Scar was wearing a vest, she was still shot in the neck.

"NOOOO!" I screamed out.

Hotch ran to his sister while Rossi cuffed Bethany and walked her out. Emily came running over and untied me. I shot up and ran over to Scar and I could see tears flowing down Hotchs' face.

"Sissy, wake up. Please. Please wake up." he said and I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Come on baby. Wake up." I said and she gasped for a breath and looked up quickly at myself and Hotch.

"I-I L-Love y-you bub." she said and Hotch kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sissy." he said sobbing.

"D-Derek. I-I L-Love Y-You. S-So m-much." she said and I looked down at the concrete around us and blood was pooling fast.

"I love you too baby. Please don't leave me." I said.

"Let me go." she said and slowly closed her eyes.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I said screaming.

*End Dream*

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming from my dream and sweating badly.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Scar racing down the stairs towards me.

When she got to me, I reached up and pulled her to me. She gently held me so she didn't pop my stitches.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I kept saying.

"Baby, what are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you. Talk to me." she said and I looked up at her.

"I had a dream. You d-died in my dream. She sh-shot you in the neck." I said with tears rolling down my face.

"Honey, I'm ok. Ssshhhh." she said just rocking me while I held on to her tightly.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning

Dereks' POV

I woke up and sat up. I looked around and saw Scar asleep in the chair. I smiled sadly. I hate putting her through this. I grabbed my phone and called my doctor. He had an appointment for me at 11 this morning. For a follow up. I looked at my phone and it was 10.

"Baby." I said in a whisper so as not to startle her.

"Hmmmm." she said stirring.

"Honey wake up." I said and she sat straight up.

"Derek. Are you ok?" she asked and shot up out of the chair and was at my side.

I smiled and ran my hand down her cheek and then through her hair.

"I'm ok baby. We do need to get ready because I have a doctors appointment today at 11." I said and she stood up.

"Ok. Let me go get dressed and I will bring you down some clean clothes." she said.

"Baby, I need to take a shower." I said.

"Ok. But we need to go sllloooww. Up the stairs." she said and I placed my arm around her shoulders and we walked up the stairs slowly.

It was interesting taking a shower with stitches but I managed to. I had to have Scar dry me off because I couldn't bend. I didn't mind it at all. Of course the bad part was the attention a certain part of me was getting was making 'him' excited. Once I was dry and dressed, we made our way down the stairs. I sat in the wheelchair while she wheeled me out to the car and we got everything settled and went to the doctors. We made it to the office with 5 minutes to spare.

"Derek Morgan?" the nurse called and Scar wheeled me to the back and we waited to see the doctor.

"What if they tell me I can't go back to work?" I asked aloud.

"Baby, if they do and that's a big IF, it won't be forever." she said.

"I know, it's just that's all I've known is kicking down doors and arresting the bad guy." I said.

"Aaww baby, you'll be able to go back. It may be a bit but, you will." she said and I smiled at her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked and she smiled.

"I don't know, but, I'm sure you keep doing things to deserve me. Like not letting this defeat you." she said and I smiled.

"Hello Agent Morgan and?" he asked turning to me.

"Oh this is my girlfriend. Agent Scarlett Hotchner." I said.

"As in Aaron Hotchners' little sister?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked.

"I treated you once when you were younger." he said.

"Oh." she said.

"So, Doc. When do I get to return to work?" I asked.

"You don't." he said with a serious look on his face.

"WHAT?! What do you mean I don't?" I asked and he started laughing.

"I'm only joking Derek. You can return to work AFTER the stitches are out and I see that the scar won't break back open." he said.

"How long?" I asked.

"About a 4 days." he said.

"When do I get my stitches out?" I asked.

"In 2 days." he said.

"Ok. Anything else you wanna spring on me?" I asked.

"Nope nothing I can think of." he said which made Scar giggle.

"Ok, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in 2 days." he said and we made the appointment for 2 days from today.

"I'll tell bub when I go to work tomorrow that I need that day off to take you." she said.

"Ok." I said and looked out the window as we drove back home.

Once we got home, she wheeled me inside and while she went upstairs, I wheeled myself out back and just watched Clooney run around the backyard. I kept thinking about what the doctor said. I can't go back to work for 4 days. 4 days, I know that doesn't seem that long but to me it seems like forever. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't work on my other houses because of the stitches. I can't work on the cars' maintenance because of the stitches. I'm gonna be bored out of my mind.

"Derek?" I heard Scar call for me.

"Out back honey." I called back and I saw her run out the door.

"There you are. What are you doing?" she asked walking up to me.

"Figuring out how to pass the time." I said with a sigh.

"Babe, you may think this bad now, but, I promise you, once the stitches come out and you are released to go back, everything will fall back into place." she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah but the next 4 days is going to suck. While you're at work, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't work on my other houses because of the damn stitches. I can't work on the cars because of the damn stitches. I can't do anything but sit in this damn chair." I said getting angry.

"Honey, it will be ok. I promise." she said and I lost it.

"How the fuck is it gonna be ok? Huh? Oh sure you can say that now because you aren't the one confined to this damn thing. I can't see how any of this is going to be ok because all I know is the bureau. So don't sit there and tell me it's gonna be ok when you have absolutely no fucking idea how I'm feeling." I said.

Scarletts' POV

I sat there shocked at his outburst. No, I don't know how he's feeling but at the same time, I'm trying to be optimistic about this because I hate seeing him like this.

"Are you done?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." he said.

"Ok, now, you listen to me. No, I don't know how you're feeling. I'm just trying to be optimistic about this whole fucking thing so that I don't completley fall apart. Because you need me. I need to be strong for you and that's how I do this. I keep telling you it's gonna be ok but really, I'm trying to convince myself more than you." I said.

"Whatever Scarlett, just don't tell me it's gonna be ok when you know damn well it's not." he said and I just nodded and turned on my heels and walked back in the house.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me back in the house.

I said nothing and kept walking.

"Scar, where are you going?" he asked again only louder this time.

I got to the stairs and walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"Oh sure, go upstairs where I can't follow you." he said yelling so I could hear him.

'That's the idea.' I thought to myself.

I laid on the bed and cried. After I was done crying, I took out my phone and called Penelope.

"Hey little momma. How are you?" she asked answering the phone.

"Not good. I need you to do me a favor." I said and told her about what happened between myself and Derek downstairs.

"Oh honey, don't you worry. I'll talk to him for you ok?" she said and I thanked her and we hung up.

Dereks' POV

I sighed and slowly got out of the wheelchair and sat on the couch. No more had I sat down that my phone started ringing. I looked at the ID and it was Garcia calling.

"Hey baby girl." I said and kept glancing at the stairs.

"Hey we need to talk." she said.

"What no witty comeback?" I asked with a small smirk.

"No, we need to talk." she said.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"Scarlett." she said and I sighed.

"Look baby girl, I really don't want to talk right now ok?" I asked hoping she would understand.

"Fine you don't have to talk but you have to listen." she said.

Guess not.


	17. Chapter 17

Dereks' POV

"Look honey, she loves you. She hates seeing you like this. Derek, she's not telling you that it is going to be ok because she wants to torture you. She is telling you that because she knows deep down, that it IS going to be ok." she said and I interrupted her.

"Yeah but-" I said and was cut off by Garcia.

"Uh no. You are listening right now. When I'm done, I'll let you talk. Derek, did you ever think that she's telling you this because she doesn't want you to beat yourself up over this? She's trying to make you see a more positive side. No, she doesn't know how you're feeling but, she knows how she would be feeling in that situation and she doesn't want you feeling that way." she said.

"Oh really? And exactly how the HELL would she feel in my situation?" I asked with attitude.

"Ok, cut the attitude with me. I'm not the one you're pissed at. Anyway, she would feel like it's the end of the world. But, she would also know that it's only ONE week. One week and she would be back to doing what she does best. That's what she's trying to make you see. Instead, you go off the deep end and snap and bite her head off." she said and I sighed in frustration.

"Is it my turn to talk?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes it is your turn." she said.

"Garcia, I hate you." I said and she giggled.

"I love you too. Now, go talk to her." she said.

"How? She's upstairs. I can't walk up the stairs by myself right now." I said.

"I'll call her and tell her to go talk to you. You two have a child on the way, you can't be mad at each other for too long." she said.

"Ok. Thanks baby girl." I said and she hung up.

I can't believe that I thought she had no idea how I was feeling when in fact, if she was in my position, she'd feel the exact same way. I looked at the stairs and saw Scar standing at the top, looking down at me. She was so beautiful. All she had on was a pair of black and white shorts and a black 'Baby Girl' belly tee that fit her perfectly.

"I want to talk." I said and she nodded and walked down the stairs.

When she got close to me, I could see her eyes. They were red and puffy. Great now I feel like a bigger ass for making her cry. When she got to me, I took her hand and pulled her down where she was sitting next to me. She said nothing and just looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper.

"What? I couldn't hear you. I was too busy not knowing how you're feeling." she said and I looked down.

"Ok, I deserved that. I said I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just so frustrated that I took it out on the one person who was just trying to help. The one person who I need more than anyone else." I said, looking in her eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes.

"It's ok. I know that you are frustrated but it really isn't the end of the world. I do promise you, you will see that this week will pass by so fast, you don't even realize it." she said and I smiled up at her.

"I really don't deserve you. I acted exactly like Andrew right there." I said and she snapped her head up at me.

She grabbed both sides of my face and forced me to look at her.

"Now you listen to me, Derek Michael Morgan. It doesn't matter what you do or say, you will NEVER be like him. Do you understand me? NEVER!" she said, looking me square in the eyes.

"I know but." I started.

"No buts Derek. You two are polar opposites. You don't beat your woman, he did. All you did was get irritated and snap. That's nothing like him." she said.

"Ok." I said.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked and I laughed.

"Because you know me too well. You know that I do hear you and understand you, but, I'm still gonna beat myself up about what I said." I said and she nodded her head.

"Now, let me do something to you that might make you feel a little better. Or A LOT better." she said and slowly ran her hand over my dick.

I could feel it jerk to her touch, so, I'm pretty sure she could too. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Someone's happy to see me." she said and got down on her knees.

"Is this your favorite thing to do?" I asked as I watched her slowly pull my lounge pants down.

"No. My favorite thing to do is watch as your delicious cock slides in and out of my incredibly wet pussy as you make me cum over and over again." she said which caused my dick to instantly harden.

"sssss." I hissed out when I felt her tounge on the head of my dick.

"mmmm." she said as she licked her lips.

"Taste good?" I asked with a smile.

"Tastes delicious." she said and slowly took me into her mouth.

"mmmm OH god baby." I said trying to control my breathing so I don't cum too early.

She kept up her efforts. She would take me out of her mouth but the tip and then slid all the way back down to the base and hold me there while moaning. Sending pleasurable vibrations through my body.

"MMM damn baby. You do this sooooo well." I said as I started slowly thusting into her mouth.

Scarletts' POV

I was so turned on by his moaning and that I started sucking harder. I was glad I had a pair of shorts on. I slid my hand down the front of my shorts and started slowly rubbing circles on my already sensitive clit.

"mmmm." I moaned as I was sucking on his oh so delicious cock.

I reached up and ran my hand down his chest and over his stomach. I could feel him jerk at my touch.

"Oh fuck baby, so good." he said moaning.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" I asked after I took him out of my mouth.

I looked up at him while I kept stroking his dick and squeezing it.

"Shit yes. Oh I'm gonna cum." he said and I slid my mouth back over his dick and started sucking harder.

"Oh fuck baby. Oh gonna cum, gonna cum. Gonna...UGHHHH. FUCKKKK!" he said and flooded my mouth with his cum.

I managed to swallow every drop. I stood up and kissed his lips before sitting down next to him. Without a word, he slid my shorts and panties off. He took his middle and ring finger and slid them inside of my pussy and started finger fucking me hard and fast. I was already close to cumming so it didn't take long before I exploded.

"Shit baby, oh harder, I'm gonna cum. Oh God." I said rotating my hips.

"Come on baby girl. Cum for me." he said and that did it.

"FUCKKKKKK!" I screamed out and bucked my hips off the couch and squirted hard.

"Damn baby." he said and I laughed and kissed him.

"You, I swear, you have some magic fingers." I said and he laughed.

"I try." he said.

"Well, we need to get to bed. I have to get up early." I said and he laid back on the couch.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you." he said and I kissed him.

"I love you too." I said and stood up.

I pulled my panties and shorts up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait a minute. What does the back of your shorts say?" he asked and I smiled and turned towards him.

I walked back over to him and turned around.

"Passion? Nice." he said and smacked my ass.

I laughed and walked upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning

Scarletts' POV

I woke up and got myself showered and dressed. I grabbed my gun, SSA Id, badge and my cuffs. I made my way downstairs and saw Derek still sleeping on the couch. I glanced down and saw a little red on his gauze. I sat my stuff down and went into the bathroom and grabbed another sterile dressing and came back. I gently sat on the pull out and slowly pulled the dressing off. I cleaned around the edge of the wound with an alcohol swab and put some triple antibiotic ointment on the stitches and redressed it. I kept glancing at his face and he was surprisingly still sleeping. I was finished and got up. I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Once it was done, I poured myself a cup and heard a noise from the front room.

"Baby?" I heard Derek call out.

"In the kitchen my baby." I said back and poured him a cup of coffee.

I saw him wheel himself in the kitchen and I handed the cup to him.

"Oh thank you sweetness." he said and I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"So, today, I don't want you on your feet at all. When I came down this morning, I had to change your dressing, you had blood on it." I said and his eyes got wide.

"They didn't pop did they?" he asked.

"At first I thought they had, but, when I took the bandage off, they were still fine. I think all of the extra moving around yesterday irritated it. Once they come out, you should be ok." I said and he nodded.

"You got a case today?" he asked.

"Not sure. I guess I'll find out when I go in." I said.

"Ok. If you do get a case today, be careful." he said.

"I will. I do have to go though." I said glancing at my watch.

"Ok. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him.

I walked in the front room, grabbed my stuff and walked to the front door. I leaned down and kissed Derek once more before walking out and getting in my suv. I drove off and went to the bureau. Wow this feels really weird leaving him at home. I don't like this feeling I have. I arrived at the Bureau and got on the elevator and went up to the 6th floor.

"Good morning Sissy. How's Derek?" Aaron asked as I got to the bull pen.

"He's ok. He gets his stitches out tomorrow. So I need that day off to take him." I said.

"Ok. We don't have a case today so it's ok. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine why?" I asked.

"No sis. I mean how are YOU with all of this?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't like this part. The leaving him at home part. I walked in this morning and had to change his dressing because he had bled a little. Hopefully that doesn't cause him to have to leave the stitches in for a bit longer." I said.

"It shouldn't. It probably just got irritated." he said.

"That's what I said." I said.

"When is your baby doctor appointment?" he asked and I smacked my head.

"I haven't made one yet. I totally forgot, I was going to when I got up this morning and then his stitches incident happened." I said.

"Ok, well, go to your office and call the doctor and make the appointment. Then let me know so I can write down when you and Morgan aren't gonna be here." he said.

"Ok." I said and walked to my office to make the appointment.


	18. Chapter 18

Dereks' POV

After she left, I took out my phone and called my mother.

"Hi baby boy. How are you feeling?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Ok. Stitches are sore. Scar said she had to change the dressing this morning. I guess they bled a little last night." I said looking down at the bandage.

"You weren't doing anything that could have irritated them were you?" she asked and I could hear a distinct accusing sound coming from my mothers mouth.

I grinned thinking back to what I was doing last night. Or more to the point what Scar did to "help" me. I decided I wouldn't tell her about that.

"Not that I know of. We were laying on the couch and watching a movie but, maybe that irritated them a little." I said.

"Maybe." she said.

Whew she believed me. I looked over at the time and it was running on 11. I was so bored.

"Well momma, I need to let you go. I gotta figure out how to get me something to eat." I said.

"Ok, just be careful. I am in the process of getting a plane ticket to come down and take care of you while Scar's at work. Just until the stitches come out." she said.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. My stitches may come out tomorrow. Scar's taking me in the morning." I said.

"Ok, well if they don't, then call me and I will come out." she said.

"Ok. I love you momma." I said.

"Love you too baby boy." she said and we hung up.

Scarletts' POV

I hung up the phone and sighed. I have an appointment with the baby doctor in 3 weeks. I have to wait until my 8 week mark or at least 8 weeks from when I found out. They have to do a confirmation ultrasound. I got up and walked out of my office and towards the bull pen.

"Hey girlie. How's Morgan?" Emily asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Ok. He's...ok." I said trying to find the right word.

"Yeah Garcia said you and he got into it last night." she said and I glanced over at Garcia.

"Did you have to tell them?" I asked with a little too much attitude.

"Scarlett, they were gonna find out anyway." she said.

"How? We got things sorted out. We were fine before we went to bed." I said getting upset.

"Um, because they are profilers, they would have figured out something was wrong when you came in." she said looking at them like she didn't know why I would be getting upset.

"No Garcia, they wouldn't have because we had everything settled before we went to bed. Plus you called Derek and explained it to him since he wouldn't listen to me." I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Fine. I'm sorry I told them." she said with no sincerity at all.

"Why am I not buying that?" I asked and walked off.

"Hormones. That's all I can say." JJ said and I turned and walked back towards them.

"Yeah hormones but still my private life is my private life. Key word PRIVATE. Plus to top it all off, I have a boyfriend at home who I'm worried to death about because he could either pop his stitches or leave me because of all the stress." I said finally breaking down.

"Honey don't cry." Garcia said walking to me and hugging me.

"I just can't lose him. I can't stand the thought that I feel so helpless in this and that I don't feel like I'm doing anything to help him." I said sniffling and hugging her back.

"It's ok to feel this way. You are doing everything you can for him. Honey, you have bent over backwards to make sure he's comfortable and not in any pain." she said pulling back.

She sat down next to me and lightly rubbed my back while I kept talking. The rest of the team walked over and listened.

"Yeah but it's only a matter of time before he leaves." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Babe, he's not going to leave you. He loves you and this child way too much to leave. Plus he's getting his stitches out tomorrow." she said.

"Maybe." I said and looked at her.

She looked at me confused and asked "What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean, I had to change his bandage because it had bled a little. So I don't know what the doctors' gonna want to do." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, we are all here for you and Derek. We love you guys." she said and the whole team, plus my brother who was down there, when I don't know, but, they all gave me a group hug.

When I pulled back, I looked at Garcia and said "I'm sorry I snapped. I guess I was just too overly sensitive."

She lightly swatted my arm and brushed the snappiness off and said "Honey, you're pregnant. It's gonna happen."

"Thanks guys." I said, looking at everyone and they all nodded their heads.

Even though I snapped at Garcia, it was still nice having the team backing me and being able to talk to them about what happened. I walked with Aaron up to his office and sat down while he sat behind the desk.

"So, have you thought about what I said?" he asked and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When I talked to you about you possibly coming out of the field until you have this baby. Staying inside and helping JJ with the media." he said.

"Oh, um yeah. I haven't talked to Derek yet but, I think I am gonna take myself out of the field." I said with a nod.

"Ok, well we can get another agent in here to temporarily replace you in the field until you come back from maternity leave." he said.

"Ok. That's fine." I said.

"Now, go home and be with Derek. I will see you day after tomorrow." he said.

"Ok bye bub. I love you." I said walking around and hugging him.

I turned and headed for the door when he stopped me.

"Oh hey sis. Did you get ahold of a doctor?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I have an appointment 3 weeks from today. They want me to wait until 8 weeks after I found out. They have to do a confirmation ultrasound and then the first one." I said.

"Ok. Goodnight. I love you too." he said and I smiled and left for home.

Dereks' POV

I was lying on the couch watching a movie when I heard the door open and in walked my beautiful baby girl.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" I asked as she sat her stuff down and then my nose caught a delicious whiff of something.

"Ok. My hormones are kicking in and I kind of accidentally snapped on Garcia. We're fine. What about you? How was your day?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"It was uneventful. Mom said if I don't get my stitches out tomorrow then, she's gonna come down and help me while you're at work." I said and she leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Well, no offense on mom, but, I really hope you get your stitches out tomorrow." she said.

"Me too. Now, what smells so incredibly delicious?" I asked.

"Me." she said with a wide smile.

I shook my head and smiled and laughed.

"Besides you baby. You always smell incredible." I said.

"Oh I brought us chinese home." she said and my eyes lit up like a kid on christmas morning.

"ooooo Gimme gimme gimme." I said reaching my hands out.

Of course Scar started laughing and walked over to the table. She grabbed the tubs and walked back over to me. She handed me my food and chopsticks and sat hers down. She walked into the kitchen and came back out a few seconds later with a beer and glass of water. She handed me the beer and sat down next to me. We ate and talked and finished the movie that was playing. After a while it was 10 o'clock that night. My doctors appointment was at 11 the next morning. I really hope my stitches come out. I'm so sick of not being able to walk alot. We ended up falling asleep on the couch to a movie.

The next morning

I woke up and looked to my side. I smiled when I saw my baby sleeping next to me. Her head was on my shoulder and her arm was draped across my stomach, not touching the stitches. I slowly turned and gently shook her.

"Baby, time to wake up." I said and gently ran my fingers up and down her arm.

She stirred at my touch and her eyes slowly opened and she gave me a sleepy smile.

"Good morning my love." she said.

"Good morning my gorgeous baby girl." I said and kissed her lips.

"I thought Garcia was your baby girl?" she asked and I laughed.

"She is, but, you are my one and only." I said and kissed her again.

"Come on. Lets' get up and get ready." she said and got up slowly so as not to hit the stitches.

She helped me up the stairs and I took a shower. This is getting old. I have to wrap my side in plastic seran wrap so the water doesn't hit it. After my shower, she helped me get dressed and then took a shower herself. Once she was done and dressed, she helped me back down the stairs and into that damn wheelchair. We got in the car and headed towards the doctors office. We had to wait about 10 minutes before I was called back. She wheeled me to the back and we waited about a half an hour before the doctor finally came in.

"Well hello Mr. Morgan. How are we today?" he asked.

"Ready to get my stitches out." I said.

"Well lets' have a look and see how they are doing." he said and Scar helped me stand up.

She slowly and gently lifted my shirt which caused me to shiver at her touch. Oh for petes' sake for every time my body reacts to her touch, it has to do it at the doctors office. The doctor inspected the stitches and decided that they needed to come out today. He had me lie on the bed and lift my shirt. Of course Scar had to help me there too. Once the stitches came out, I felt him gently pull at the wound and once he was satisfied they wouldn't re-open he went back over to the computer.

"Can he sit up?" Scar asked the doctor.

"Oh yeah." he said and she helped me sit up.

"Thanks baby." I said and she smiled at me.

"So Derek, I am going to release you to go back to work. But, For the first week I want you on light duty. No in field work. After 7 days, come back and see me and then we'll talk about you getting to go back in field." he said.

"Ok doc. Thanks." I said.

Hey it may just be light duty, but, I'll take it. It's better than nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Dereks' POV

"So, did you call the doctor about your appointment for the baby?" I asked as I finally, was able to walk out of the office without that damn wheelchair.

"Yes I did. It's 3 weeks from yesterday. Oh, Aaron suggested something yesterday." she said as I opened the door to the suv for her.

I was finally able to drive. I am so excited. She got in and I walked around and got in the drivers side.

"What did he have to say?" I asked as I started the car and put it in gear.

"He suggested that I take myself out of the field. Just work from the office with JJ and field the media." she said and I nodded my head.

"I agree with Hotch." I said glancing at her.

"I knew you would. That's why I already told him that it was a good idea. He said that he's gonna get a temporary replacement for me until I return from maternity leave." she said.

"Ok, well I don't know if he or she will work." I said and reached over and grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at me.

"Well, I mean I don't know if they will be as good as you. You are a specialist in arson crimes and firearms." I said.

"Well, if you have questions, you can always call me." she said.

"True." I said and kissed the back of her hand.

We got home and turned the rest of the day into a movie night. We ordered a pizza and just laid together. We went to bed that night and I finally got to sleep in my own bed next to Scar. I wasn't sure what the next week at work was gonna hold. All I knew was I was going back to work.

The next morning

Scarletts' POV

I woke up feeling queasy. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I got the lid on the toilet lifted and I started vomitting. I heard the bathroom door open and felt my hair being pulled back.

"My poor baby." Derek said, rubbing my back as I finished vomitting.

"Ugh. I feel like shit." I said lowering the lid and sitting down.

He knealt down in front of me and looked up into my eyes.

"I know you do baby. Just think about the end result. That'll take your mind off of it." he said and stood up.

He walked over to the sink and grabbed my tooth brush and toothpaste. He put some on the tooth brush and handed it to me.

"Thanks baby. You're the best." I said and he smiled.

I stood up and finished brushing my teeth. When I was done, he grasped my hand and walked back into the bedroom.

"Ok now it's my turn to pamper you. You sit here and I will go and start your shower. While you're in the shower, I will get your clothes and everything for work ready." he said and I smiled while he walked back into the bathroom.

"Ok baby. It's ready." he said walking back out.

I walked in the bathroom and got in my shower.

Dereks' POV

I smiled as I watched her walk back into the bathroom. I had plans for her tonight, that is if we don't have a case. I watched as she walked back out of the bathroom. Her hair was dried already and she was wrapped in just a towel.

"Ya know, you still owe me that make up." I said with a wink.

"I know I do. I will make it up to tonight. If we don't have a case." she said.

That'll add to the night festivities. I do have to go shopping after work. I hope I can get JJ to distract her while I got out. As she got dressed, I went and got myself ready. Once we were ready to go, we left and headed to the bureau. We got to the 6th floor and we heard everyone cheering that I was back.

"Welcome back Morgan." they yelled.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling and laughing.

"So what did the doctor say?" Hotch asked walking up to us.

He pulled Scar to him and hugged her and kissed her temple.

I smiled at the sibling relationship and said "He said I'm on light duty for a week. But, I can come back to work."

"Ok. Well, no case today so, you can either take vacation or if you've got cases to enter into the computer you can do that." Hotch said.

"I don't. Baby, do you?" I asked turning to look at Scar.

"No." she said.

"Ok, well take today off and come back tomorrow. Be here at 7 in the morning. Oh and sissy, we have found your replacement." he said.

"Can do hotch. Hey where's JJ?" I asked.

"She's in the conference room." he said.

"Ok, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" I asked looking at Hotch.

"Of course." he said and we walked out of earshot of Scar.

"What's up?" Hotch asked.

"I want to ask Scarlett to marry me. Since your parents are passed, I wanted to ask your permission." I said and saw a smile spread across Hotchs' face.

"Of course Derek. You make her happy. You're a good man." he said shaking my hand.

"Thanks man." I said and walked back over to Scar.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just needed to ask him a question." I said.

"Uh huh." she said.

This is why I can't lie around other profilers.

"Baby, I'll be right back. I gotta talk to JJ." I said and kissed her lips and headed to the conference room.

Scarletts' POV

"So, who's the new agent?" I asked.

"Her name is Jordan Todd. She is coming from the New York field office just to help out until you get back into the field." Aaron said.

"Ok. Is she here today?" I asked.

"No. She'll be here tomorrow." he said.

Dereks' POV

"Hey Morgan." JJ said as I walked in.

"Hey Jayje. I need a favor." I said.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked.

"Well, I need to go shopping today and I need you to distract Scar while I go." I said.

"Distract her? Why?" she asked.

"Because I am going shopping for a ring." I said expecting her to gasp all dramatic like.

"A ring?" she asked.

Ok guess not.

"Yes now don't freak out. But an engagement ring." I said and her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. Derek, I'm so happy for you." she said, hugging me.

"Thanks but she hasn't said yes yet." I said, pulling back from the hug.

"She will though. I know she will. Ok, I'll ask her to go with me to the mall." she said.

"Works because I'm not shopping there. Thanks girl. I gotta go talk to Garcia." I said and walked out.

I walked up to Scar and touched her arm.

"Hey baby, I need to go talk to Garcia, but, um, JJ wants to know if you want to go to the mall for a bit." I said as JJ walked up to us.

"Yeah, I'd love too. Plus, I can get a little something for tonight." she said with a seductive look in her eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it." I said and got closer to her.

"Or love taking it off." I said in a whisper.

She said nothing and laughed. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I gotta go talk to Garcia, but, you have fun and I will see you tonight." I said.

"Ok I love you." she said.

"I love you too baby." I said and kissed her again and walked off.

I stopped by JJs' office and told her it was a go and to have her home at 7. I walked out and went to Garcias' office.

"Enter if you dare." she said after I knocked.

"Hey baby girl." I said and she turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Hey handsome. What's up?" she asked.

"Can you come with me? I want to go to a jewelers." I said.

"A jewelers? Why? Oh My God! Seriously?!" she said shrieking and with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. I'm asking Scar to marry me." I said, smiling but at the same time nervous as hell.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm so happy for you." she said, hugging me.

"So will you help me pick one out?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will." she said.

"Great. Lets' go." I said and we left the bureau and headed to the jewelers.

Scarletts' POV

Myself and JJ were on our way to the mall. I couldn't wait to stop in at Victoria Secret and get a little something special for tonight. I promised I would make it up to Derek tenfold and I plan on cashing in tonight.

"So where to first?" JJ asked.

"Lets' go to Victorias Secret." I said.

"Ok." she said and we linked arms and walked through the mall.


	20. Chapter 20

Scarletts' POV

We walked in and were immediately greeted by one of the associates.

"Hello. Welcome. Can I help you ladies find anything?" she asked.

"Well, tonight is a special night for me and my boyfriend and I want something that will knock his socks off. So to speak." I said and she smiled.

"I know just the thing. Follow me." she said and led us back to the lingerie section.

"This here along with your figure should get the reaction you're looking for." she said and showed us a set.

It was a magenta and black lace slip with a black garter belt. In a word: wow.

"Could I try it on?" I ask.

"Of course. Right this way." she said and led us back to the fitting room.

I took my clothes off and slipped the piece on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Let me see it Scarlett." I hear JJ say.

"Ok. Hang on." I said and unlocked the room and slowly walked out.

"Damn girl. You look hot. Derek is not gonna know what hit him." she said and I smiled.

"You think it fits ok? I mean considering I am pregnant." I said.

"Girl, you can't even see anything." she said.

I am about 6 weeks pregnant so I'm a little self conscious and I have a feeling it's just going to get worse.

"Thanks girl." I said and walked back in the room and got out of the piece and got dressed.

I walked back out and up to the counter.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Excellent choice. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" she asked.

"No. That's all thank you." I said.

"Ok that will be $65.50." she said and I paid her and got my bag and we left the store.

"Ok where to next?" I asked.

Dereks' POV

We arrived at Jareds' and got out. We walked in and we were immediatley greeted by one of the salesmen.

"Hello and welcome to Jareds' the galleria of Jewelery. What can we help you two find today?" he asked.

"Well, I am looking for an engagement ring." I said.

"Oh and is this the lucky girl?" he asked and I smiled.

"No this is my best friend. The lucky one is talking to you. My girlfriend is being distracted by her best friend while I find a ring." I said.

"Wonderful. Right this way." he said and we followed him to one of the display cases.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?" he asked.

"One that says: I have and will always love you no matter what life throws at us." I said.

"Alright." he said and started looking through the display cases and stopped at one a couple over from where we were.

"Alright come over here please." he asked and we walked over.

"These are gorgeous Derek." Penelope said as she was looking through them.

"Help me find one she will love." I said and we started looking though the rings.

We had been there for about 20 minutes when Penelope picks one out and the jeweler hands it to me.

"That's perfect." I said looking at it.

"Ok, some information about this ring. It is a 1 ct round cut white gold diamond ring. The white gold is 14k. The clarity is brilliant as you can see." he said.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Ok, how would you like to pay?" he asked.

"Card." I said.

"Ok the total of this is $3,250.50." he said and I handed the card to him.

"Thank you. How would you like this packaged?" he asked.

"What choices do you have?" I asked.

"Well, we have the gold box or you also have the choice of a black, magenta, or navy blue velvet box." he said.

"I think I'll go with the magenta box." I said and he placed the ring inside the box and closed the lid.

"There you are sir and here is your card. Good luck and congratulations." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said and we walked out of the store and headed to the grocery store.

Scarletts' POV

When we had gotten done shopping at the mall, we stopped and grabbed us each a drink. She had coffee and I had a water.

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"Um, how about, wait what time is it?" she asked looking down at her phone.

"Ok, It is 5 now. Derek wants you home at 7. How about we go and get our nails done?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and we headed to the nail salon.

Dereks' POV

We got to the grocery store and started brainstorming about ideas for the meal tonight.

"What are you good at cooking?" she asked and I turned to her shocked at her question.

"Really? I have cooked for you every time you come over and you have the nerve to ask me that." I asked laughing.

"Yes." she said laughing.

"Funny. Ok. How about, I grill some salmon, baked potato, salad. That sounds good. I'm trying to come up with ideas that won't make Scar want to vomit." I said and Penelope burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You really think she finds your cooking THAT bad?" she asked.

"No bratface. It's just she's pregnant and I don't want anything upsetting her stomach." I said, poking her side.

"Aaww, you are so cute." she said and we grabbed everything I am going to need and paid for it and left for home.

"Ok, it is 5 now. I have 2 hours to get all this set up and ready before she gets home. So, I love you P, but, out you get." I said smiling.

"Ok. Good luck. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went." she said.

"Oh really? You don't want me calling you the minute she answers me?" I asked.

"Um no. Because she will probably jump your bones after she says yes and that rock is on her finger." she said laughing.

"You are something else. Now go. I need to get to work and cook." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Ok good luck handsome." she said.

"Thank you." I said and she walked out.

I started preparing the salmon and slid it into the oven once it was preheated. I prepared the baked potatoes and got the salad ready. Then, I called and had 2 dozen roses delivered. I walked out back and got a table set up with a candle, a single rose in a vase, two plates and the silverware. I had to long stem glasses set up. One had a bottle of beer by it for me and the other had ice cold ginger ale by it for Scar. No alcohol for my babies. After the food was done, it was 30 minutes until my baby girl came home. I grabbed 11 roses and made a rose petal trail to the back yard on to the deck where the table was set up. I ran back inside and took the food outside and got that set up on the plates. I made sure the lights on the deck was turned on. I was soooo pressed for time. I ran upstairs, grabbed a really quick shower and changed into nicer clothes. I picked up the box and placed it inside my pocket. I ran back downstairs and outside.

Scarletts' POV

JJ dropped me off at my house. She watched until I opened the door. I turned and waved at her.

"Good luck girl." she said and drove off.

I stood there, confused as to why she said that. I walked in and placed my bags on the couch. I looked down and saw rose petals and I followed them and saw Derek standing on the deck with a glass in his hand.

"What is all this?" I asked as I took the glass from him.

"Don't worry it's ginger ale. Oh and it's part of a surprise. That's why I had JJ keep you away from the house today." he said.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

"Have a seat." he said and pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you sir." I said in a horrible british accent.

"You're welcome my lady." he said in the same accent and I laughed.

"We are such nerds." I said laughing and he laughed with me.

"This looks amazing." I said.

"Thank you. Should we eat?" he asked.

"We should." I said and we ate and talked and laughed.

After we were finished eating, I took the plates inside.

"You sit and relax. I will be right back." he said.

I smiled and stayed seated as he walked inside. I placed my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I am loving my life.

Dereks' POV

I walked inside and placed the dishes in the sink. I took the box out of my pocket and opened it. I took a deep breath to try and steady my nerves. Look at me, Derek Morgan, not afraid of anything, is scared to death she's gonna say no. I walked back out onto the deck and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Stand up." I said and she stood up.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

I looked at her and cupped her face.

"Scar, I have known you for 5 years and I have loved every minute that we have spent together. I have really loved this past 8 months that we have been together. I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I did. You manage to prove me wrong every single day. The day you told me I was going to be a father, I fell further in love with you. So, what I want to know is...What are you doing for the rest of your life?" I asked.

"What?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I knealt down on one knee and took her hand in mine. I kissed the top of it and took the box out my pocket and opened it up to her. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Scarlett Renae Hotchner, will you marry me?" I asked and she looked at me.


	21. Chapter 21

Dereks' POV

Oh my goodness. I've heard about this part. The silence before the answer. I always laughed at my friends because of how they explained it. I never thought I would actually experience it first hand. It is excruiating. I'm a nervous wreck waiting on her answer.

"Derek, I love you so much." she said with tears rolling down her face.

I was still knealing on the ground and I looked at her.

"So?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will." she said smiling and starting to jump up and down.

I laughed and gave a sigh of relief and when she finally quit jumping, I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. I stood up and watched her as she admired the ring.

"It's absolutely beautiful baby. I love it and I love you." she said and I cupped her face.

I gently wiped her tears with my thumbs and leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. If that's even possible. When we pulled back, I placed my forehead against hers.

"I am so happy you said yes." I said.

"Did you think I would say no?" she asked.

"Well, I can't tell what you're thinking all the time. For all I knew you would have said it was too soon." I said.

"Well, I don't think it's too soon. We do have to tell Aaron." she said.

"I already told him or well asked him." I said.

"Wait, you asked my brother permission?" she asked pulling back to look at my face.

"Yeah." I said.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard." she said with a huge smile.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Actually why don't we go inside, and I'm gonna go upstairs. Wait 15 minutes and then come upstairs. I have a surprise for you." she said and we walked in.

She picked up a bag with "pink" written on the side of it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see. Remember 15 minutes." she said with a smile and a wink.

She kissed me and walked upstairs. I smiled watching her walk upstairs and biting my lip at the same time.

'mmmm. That ass.' I thought to myself.

Scarletts' POV

I got to our room and walked inside. I took my clothes off and put on the lace slip with the black garter belt. I got some candles and placed them around the room and lit them. I turned off the lights and sat in the center of the bed. I sat against the head board with one leg crossed over the other. A few moments later, I saw Derek walk into the room.

"S-Scar?" he asked shocked.

Dereks' POV

I had waited the 15 minutes ,the 15 loonnnggg minutes and headed upstairs. I walked to the doorway of our room and what I saw blew me away. Scar looked completely sexy in the lingerie. Of course she looks sexy in just a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts but still. I walked further into the room.

"S-Scar?" I asked literally drooling over how my fiance looked.

Wow fiance. Never thought I'd say that. Anyway, moving on.

"Yeah baby?" she asked using her, what I like to call, sexy voice.

"You, You look, you look incredible." I said.

"Thank you sexy." she said and she crawled over to the edge of the bed and motioned for me to come over there.

When I got to the bed, she ran her hands down my body to my dick. I swear that is her favorite piece of my anatomy. I didn't care. Most girls hate giving head but I can pretty well say without a doubt that Scar LOVES giving head. I know I LOVE recieving it.

"Wait a minute, what do you have on?" I asked pulling her up.

She stood on the bed and posed for me. I looked her up and down, biting my lip the whole time.

"Damn babe. You look fucking gorgeous. I can't wait to get that off of you and ravage you." I said and she smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for stud. Get up here." she said and instead of getting on the bed, I reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her to me.

I cupped her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started kissing her neck. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck more. She moaned out when I hit that spot on her neck. I moved my hands and placed them under her thighs and threw her on the bed. I took off my shirt and pants, leaving myself in only my boxers. I walked over and straddled her. I put my weight on my hands and hovered above her. She smiled up at me. I so did not want to take her clothes off because that outfit hugs her body PERFECTLY. BUT, they must come off. Hahaha.

"Ok, stupid question, how in the hell do you take this off?" I asked laughing.

She laughed and tried to sit up. I moved so she could. She reached around and found the zipper. Once she had it unzipped the rest came off very easily. I sat back and just admired her naked body. I couldn't wait until she starts to show. She's gonna look soo cute. Anyway, back to what I was doing. I gently ran my fingertips down her body, giving her featherlite touches. I heard her give a contented sigh. As my fingers got closer and closer to her sexy pussy, I could hear her breathing change. I cupped her pussy and she arched her back at the contact.

"mmmm." she moaned lightly.

I smiled up at her and started to rub circles on her clit. Getting hard with each minute until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh God baby, I'm, mmmm, I'm gonna, fuck, CUMMM!" she screamed and her back arched off the bed and I managed to make her squirt again.

I leaned in and gave her shoulder, and neck light kisses as she came down from her orgasm. Once she was down, she placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in, kissing me hard.

"I love you." she said, still taking shaky breaths.

"I love you too." I said.

I rocked back and she sat up. She grabbed my boxers and slid them off. She took my dick in her hands and started slowly stroking it.

"mmmmm, ssssss." I said lightly moaning and hissing in pleasure.

"You like that baby?" she asked looking up at me and starting to use both hands.

"Ohhhh yes baby." I said looking down at her.

She smiled and leaned in and lightly licked the head. My hand went to the back of her head as she swirled her tounge around the head and the taking me all the way in her mouth. She held me there and moaned, sending vibrations all through my dick.

"OH DAMN baby." I said starting to slowly thrust into her mouth.

She reached back and played with my balls which sent me over the edge.

"FUCKKKKK. I'MMM CUMMINGGGG." I screamed and came in her mouth.

She ran her hands up and down my stomach and my legs while I calmed down. When I finally calmed down, I smiled at her and pulled her up and kissed her hard. As I was kissing her, I cupped her ass and lifted her up. I carried her to the side of the bed and laid her down, never breaking the kiss. I pulled back and lifted her legs over my shoulders and positioned myself at her entrance and thrust inside of her.

"FUCK baby. Yesss." she said and that fueled my desire for her.

After a few minutes, I pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knees and started fucking her from behind. Every few seconds, I would slap her ass.

"FUCK baby. Damn you are so deep." she said pushing back on me, meeting my thrusts.

I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck and the center of her back, I reached around and kneaded her breasts. I leaned up and pulled out and flipped her back over. I spread her legs and thrust back inside of her. I could feel myself starting to swell and twitch so I knew I was very close. I reached down and started rubbing circles on her clit while I fucked her.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close. Gonna cum gonna cum." she said breathing hard.

"Oh damn baby. Fuck you feel so good. Oh god, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum. Oh FUCK. I'm CUMMMINNNGGGG!" I said and came hard inside of her.

"SHITTT DEREKKKKK!" she screamed and came all over my dick.

I stayed inside her for a few moments and smiled down at her. I leaned down and kissed her lips and pulled out of her. I laid next to her and she laid her head on my chest as we listened to each other breathe.

"So, we have to work tomorrow." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." she said and I could feel her drawing hearts on my chest.

"I think we need to get up and get a shower before we go to bed." I said.

"Yeah you're probably right." she said, standing up.

I watched as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. If she's this horny now, imagine what she'll be like when she's further along. Insatiable. Good thing my libido never goes down. Hahaha. After she was done with her shower, I grabbed mine. I came back out and she was passed out on the bed in my shirt and boxers. I smiled and got a pair of boxers on and climbed into bed. I scooted over next to her and put my arm around her and placed my hand on her stomach. I felt her reach down and place her hand over mine. She looked back at me with a sleepy smile.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you more. So much more." I said and kissed her lips and then her temple.

I got comfortable and fell asleep. The next thing I knew, my alarm was going off. Meaning one thing: Work.

That morning

We got up and got dressed and headed for the bureau.

"So, do you know who your replacement is yet?" I asked.

"Someone named Jordan Todd. She was with the NY field office. She'll be here until I get back from maternity leave." she said.

"Don't know her. Ok." I said and we arrived at the bureau.

"Sis, Derek perfect, I want you both to meet Jordan Todd. Agent Todd this is SSA Derek Morgan and his girlfriend and my baby sister, SSA Scarlett Hotchner." Hotch said introducing us.

"Hi." Scar said extending her hand and shaking Jordans'.

"Hey." I said and shook Jordans hand.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you two." she said not taking her eyes off of me.

Ok yes she is pretty but my girl is absolutely stunning.

"Oh bubba look." Scar said showing her hand to her brother.

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations sissy." he said hugging her.

"Jordan, correction, this is his fiance." he said and I swear Jordans' eyes got huge.

"Congrats." she said obviously uncomfortable.

"Thank you." I said and pulled Scar to me when she was done hugging her brother.

"Oh babe, we need to tell your mom sometime." she said.

"I know, but, I don't want to tell her over the phone. I want to do it in person." I said.

"Ok." she said.

Scarletts' POV

I seriously do not like the way Jordan is eyeing my fiance. If she's gonna start shit, pregnant or not, I'll finish it.


	22. Chapter 22

Scarletts' POV

"So, what do we have today?" I asked looking at my brother as we walked into the bullpen.

"We actually have a case today. I know right, go figure. Anyway, BAU team to the conference room please." Aaron said and we all walked into the conference room and sat down.

I sat down next to Derek and Penelope sat on the other side of Derek.

"Everyone this is Jordan Todd, she comes to us from the NY field office. She'll be with us until Scarlett comes back from maternity leave. Scarlett has decided to take herself out of the field. So, JJ you'll have help for a few months." Aaron said.

"Excellent." she said smiling at me.

"Oh and Derek and Scarlett has something to tell everyone." Aaron said smiling at me.

Derek stood up and pulled me up next to him. He took my left hand and smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed my hand and showed everyone the ring.

"We are engaged." he said smiling.

"Congratulations." everyone said smiling and clapping.

I laughed and and he cupped my face and kissed me.

"JJ, could you give us a short briefing on the case and then we will get further into it on the plane?" Aaron asked after everyone calmed down.

"Sure. Ok, we have a serial killer in Los Angeles, CA. 4 bodies over the last 2 years." JJ said showing the pictures.

"What makes that a serial?" Jordan asked, glancing at JJ and then looking back at me.

"Meaning there is something similar about each victim." I said.

"Like what?" she asked with a little too much attitude for my liking.

"Like, profession, whether they are middle class, lower, upper. Race, gender, sexual orientation. Just to name a few." I said.

"Exactly, with these, they are all high end business men. The cooling off period has been exactly 6 months apart." JJ said.

"So every 6 months this guy strikes." Jordan said.

"Yeah. And since the last time he struck was 5 months and 3 weeks ago, we have exactly one week to find him before he kills again." JJ said.

"Why haven't we been called in before now?" Aaron asked.

"Because they didn't catch the similarity until now." JJ said.

"Ok, we can talk more on the plane. Wheels up in an hour." Aaron said and walked out.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked walking up to JJ as everyone else walked out to grab their go bags.

"First I do this." she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations sweetheart." she said pulling out of the hug.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Now let me get a look at that ring." she said and took my hand in hers and admired the ring.

"It's beautiful." she said.

"Thank you. Ya know when you dropped me off last night and told me good luck. I was confused as to why you said that but now I know." I said with a smile.

"Yeah Derek filled me in." she said.

"It's fine. We should probably get going to the air strip. I need to get my go bag and find my fiance." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Wow, fiance and referring to Derek. Never thought that would happen." she said with a laugh.

"Neither did he." I said laughing.

"Ok lets' go." she said grabbing the files and linking arms with me and walking out.

"So Derek, looks like we'll be working closely together over the next few months." I overheard Jordan say as we walked closer.

I saw him getting his bag ready at his desk and Jordan was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, but, it's just because my fiance is taking herself out of the field until she has the baby." he said with a smile.

"True. Maybe they'll put me on here full time. See more of eachother." she said biting her lip.

"Hey baby." I said walking up and purposefully interrupting her.

"Hey my love." he said kissing me.

"Me and JJ are heading to get our go bags and go to the air strip. You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah and I already got your go bag." he said, pointing to it and I smiled.

"Thank you baby. I love you." I said.

"I love you." he said and kissed me and then got down on his knees.

I looked up at Jordan who looked incredibly jealous.

"And Daddy loves you too." he said and kissed my stomach.

"Daddy? So you're the father." Jordan said and Derek got up and slowly turned towards her.

"Yeah. Who did you think the father was?" he asked before I could snap.

"Didn't know. Just didn't think you, Derek Morgan the player, would settle down and have a family." she said.

"Well he did. Get used to it." I said from behind him and turned on my heels and walked off.

In the silence of the room, you could hear my heels clack on the tile.

"You ok?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, just slowly putting her in her place. With her hands in her pockets and off of my husband." I said and stopped when I said husband.

"Well, you know what I mean." I said and laughed and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, just how you said it. Your husband. Works for me." she said and I smiled and we got to the car and got in.

"I'm sorry about that baby." Derek said when he got in.

Dereks' POV

"Does she think I'm some kind of whore? Going around and opening my legs to any dick that wants to make himself at home inside me? No. Don't think so. I only have eyes for one dick and one dick only and that is yours. Because let me tell you something honey, if she ever tries to touch you inapporpriately, I will make sure that she-" she rattled on until I shut her up with my lips.

"Baby a few things here. One, I think you're embarrassing JJ. Two, I only have eyes for two girls in my life and three. Shut up." I said laughing.

"What two girls?" she asked with a smile.

"You." I said and kissed her.

"And you." I said and kissed her stomach.

"You two are so cute." JJ said from the front seat.

A few minutes later, Hotch got in and drove us to the airstrip.

"Hey where is Elle and Gideon?" I asked once on the plane.

"Well, we were told yesterday that they are each transferring to a field office. They will be able to run their own show instead of taking orders from me." Hotch said.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey guys." Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and Todd said as they came on the plane.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

I had sat down on one of the chairs and started to motion for Scar to sit down but Jordan sat next to me. Irritating me to no end.

"Um, Jordan, could my fiance sit there?" I asked.

"Well, there's a chair right there." she said pointing at the one across from me.

"Yeah well, one: she's my fiance and I want to sit next to her and two: she's pregnant and I want to sit next to her." I said.

"Baby, it's ok. I can sit here. You can still see me." she said.

"Yeah but I want to hold you." I said whining.

"You'll be fine." she said smiling and sat next to Rossi.

"Yeah Derek, you'll be fine." Jordan said.

"I don't need your help Jordan." she said with a smile, causing me to snicker a little.

"Ok, so, about this case. They are all business men in their early to late 40s. All physically fit. Race doesn't seem to be an issue because 2 out of the 4 men are black." Hotch said.

"Are any of them married?" Scar asked.

"No. Not yet at least. They are all engaged." Hotch said.

"Who is their fiances?" Scar asked.

He looked through the files and then back up.

"It only lists names, so until we meet them we won't know what they look like." Hotch said and then Garcias face popped up on the computer screen.

"Hello my lovlies and my little momma." Garcia said and myself and Scar laughed.

"What's up baby girl?" I asked.

"Well, I have ran bank accounts on all the victims around the time of the murder." she said.

"And?" Scar asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Dereks' POV

"And, none of them seems out of the ordinary. No large amounts of money withdrawn or transferred. If it wasn't for the similarities, I would have to say it was just a coincidence." she said.

"Ok, P, if I give you a list of names, can you run the criminal background on them?" Scar asked.

"Sure little momma. Jazz hands ready. Gimme." she said.

"Ok, Victoria Smart. She was engaged to victim one. Sandra Rynehart. She was engaged to victim two. Marilyn Jones. She was engaged to victim three. And, Catrina Hightower. She was engaged to the most recent victim." Scar said looking through the files.

"Ok little momma. I'll hit ya back." she said.

"Oh wait P. Um, when you get them back, call one of the others. I'll be in the field office with JJ." Scar said.

"Ok little momma. Garcia out." she said and the screen went black.

"Ok excellent Sissy. Alright, when we land, I want Reid, you and Prentiss, head to the first victims residence. Rossi, you and Todd go to the second one and myself and Morgan will go to the third victims residence. Sis, you and JJ head to the field office and set up. Um, once there we will regroup in 2 hours?" Hotch asked.

"Ok." we all said.

"After we regroup, we will figure out who needs to go to the fourth victims house." he said.

"Little momma?" Jordan asked.

"It's a nickname Garcia gave to Scar." I said.

"It's weird." she said shaking her head.

"Whatever." I said.

"Um, Hotch, could myself and Derek be paired up?" Jordan asked and I looked at her and then at Scar and Scars' mouth was open and her eyes were huge.

"No. I paired you with who you're paired with." he said.

When we landed, we all grabbed our bags and walked to our cars. Scar walked with me first and I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her lips. I love it that I'm taller than her. She comes right to my shoulders. I love it. Anyway, we hugged once more and I gave her another kiss. She walked over to her and JJs' car and got in. I grabbed my phone once I was in mine and Hotchs' car and sent her a text.

Scarletts' POV

I got in and JJ started the car and we left for the field office. My phone beeped for a text message. I looked down and smiled at who it was from.

_New text message_

_Hubby_

Yes, I have him under hubby. I opened the message and smiled.

_Hey baby,_

_I miss you already. I just wanted to tell you that I love you very very much and I can't wait to see your smiling face._

I smiled and sent one back to him.

_I love you so much more baby boy. I can't wait to see you either. We act like we won't see each other for days when it's only like a couple of hours. LOL._

I sent it and a few minutes later got one back.

_Tell me about it. In all honesty, I never thought I would ever feel this way about someone but I do. You know what, I love it. Anyway, your brother is giving me an annoyed look lol. I'll talk to you later my love._

I laughed and JJ looked over at me.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Aaron is getting annoyed that he's texting me." I said laughing.

"He's so whipped." she said and I laughed.

"I have him trained well don't I?" I asked laughing.

"Yes you do. Hey when I get a guy, you'll have to show me how you got Derek trained." she said and I laughed and nodded my head.

We arrived at the field office and walked inside.

"Hi. I'm Agent Jareau and this is my partner Agent Hotchner." she said introducing us.

I noticed that the detective kept looking at me and smiling. Please don't be hitting on me, I have a fiance that I'm pretty sure could put you on your ass if you try anything.

"Glad to meet you both. Follow me and I'll show you where you can set up." he said and we started following him.

"Truth be told, I thought your team would be bigger." he said as we walked in the room.

"Oh there are more of us. The other 6 is out in the field already." I said.

"Oh ok. Excellent. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Um, we've got our board and all the case files and evidence so we should be alright right now." I said.

"Ok, well if you need me, I'll be at my desk." he said.

"Thank you." I said and he left.

Dereks' POV

As we were walking up to the third victims house, my phone rang.

"Hang on Hotch, It's Garcia. Hey baby girl. You're on speaker with me and Hotch." I said answering the phone.

"Hey ok so, I ran background checks on all of the victims fiances and get this, nothing came back off but their race is opposite of their fiance. The fiances of victim one and three is white and two and four are black. And I was able to pull the names of the victims. Victim one is named, William Boughton. Victim two is, James Wysong, Victim three is, David Moore, Victim four is, Shawn Baker." she said.

"Ok thanks baby girl." I said and hung up.

"So we can pretty well say that it has to do a lot with interracial relationships. Lets' go talk to Marilyn and see what she has to say." he said and we walked up to the door.

"Can I help you?" Marilyn asked opening the door.

"Are you Marilyn Jones?" I asked.

"I am. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan with the FBI. Could we ask you some questions about your fiances death?" he asked and she opened the door and we walked inside.

"Have a seat." she said, sitting down.

"Marilyn, some of these questions may be a little uncomfortable but, understand we mean nothing by it, we just have to ask these questions to figure out who did this." I said.

"Ok." she said nodding her head.

"Ok, what did you fiance do?" I asked.

"He was a lawyer." she said.

"What firm?" I asked.

"Goldstein and Matthews." she said.

"I see. Did he have enemies at the firm or past clients?" I asked.

"None that I know of. He did mention a guy that was always hanging around outside of the building." she said.

"Did he say what he looked like?" I asked.

"No. He just said that he was always there, everyday." she said.

"Did he look lost? Homeless?" I asked and noticed Hotch was looking around at the photos along the wall.

"I don't know. He never said. All he told me was it didn't seem off until he started following David to his car." she said.

"He followed him to his car? Did the man ever say anything to him?" I asked.

"No. He said he just followed him and watched him get into his car and drive off." she said.

"Ok, what about his free time? Did he have any hobbies or places he liked to go?" I asked.

"He liked to take me to the beach during the summer. It's about 4 miles from here." she said.

"Ok. Thank you." I said and we left.

"What were you doing?" I asked when we were in the car.

"Seeing what their relationship was like. I didn't see one photo that didn't fit. They were always so loving." he said.

"Well, I do want to make a call to his firm and see if there are any video footage that we may be able to look at." I said.

"Good idea, but first lets' go back to the station, regroup and see if we have enough to build a profile." Hotch said.

"Alright." I said and we went to the field office.

When we walked in, JJ and Scar was in the conference room looking through some boxes. I smiled because she looked so cute. I turned around and had a smile on my face until I came face to face with Jordan.

"Derek. HIIII." she said which apparently got Scars attention because I heard.

"Babe?" she asked and I turned around.

"Hi honey. Whatcha doin?" I asked and she walked up to me.

"Just going through some boxes with JJ. What did you find out?" she asked and I saw JJ walk out of the room.

"Hey Derek." she said.

"Hey. Ok, so apparently David Moore was a lawyer at Goldstein and Matthews. He told Marilyn that everyday that he would leave, there was a guy hanging around the doors out front. Which at first didn't seem off until he started following him to his car everyday." I said and wrapped an arm around Scars waist.

"We heard the same things from the other victims. Wait what law firm did you say?" Rossi asked.

"Goldstein and Matthews." I said.

"I think we found our connection. The other two victims worked there as well. What are the odds that victim four worked there too?" Rossi said.

"Morgan, you and Todd go to the fourth victims' house and talk to the fiance. See if he worked at the law firm and saw the same guy. We'll call the law office and see if we can get footage." Hotch said and I nodded my head.

"Cool come on Derek." Jordan said tugging on my arm.

"Baby wait. Just be careful." Scar said with a sigh.

"Do you trust me?" I asked knowing how she feels about Jordan.

"Of course." she said, not looking at me.

"Hey, look at me." I said and nothing.

"Look. At. Me." I said and hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"I love you. I'll be back soon." I said, cupping her face and kissing her and me and Jordan left.

Scarletts' POV

"I trust you Derek. I don't trust HER." I said looking in the direction they left.

I sighed and walked back in the room with JJ.


End file.
